A OneWinged Angel
by Refia
Summary: When I gladly accept a new chance in life, my story begins. Together with the adepts of Weyard, I learn how to walk this new path. Fearing to fall from grace, I tell you my story, the story of Sephiroth, a One Winged Angel.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

**A One-Winged Angel**  
Exitate vos et somno, liberei mei

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

I was in the darkness and I liked it. It was very comforting, calming. No, I'm not evil, if that's what you think. I'm a perfectly, normal boy in this stupid world. I'm just a regular boy who, like others, sometimes wishes to have those things they have in video games. You know, swords, maybe magic. But swords the most. Pathetic guns. It's a coward's weapon. But a sword is the weapon of a man with honour. Fighting in close combat with his foe. Not from afar, were he can't get hurt. There's one particular sword I like. It belongs to an Angel with One Wing. An angel who, if he wasn't evil, could have been a great God.

Masamune… Great Katana sword of legends. If I only could hold it in my hands. Even once, it would be enough. That sword, Masamune…

With those thoughts, I fell asleep. In my normal bed, in a normal world, where swords are a thing from the past, only to appear in games like my beloved Final Fantasy. Magic, ha, a thing in fairytales, that's all it is.

I was in the darkness that night, and I liked it. The darkness seemed different. Different from the darkness I have in the place that is supposed to be my home. It all felt different. That change in feeling came sudden. It was strange, but comforting. Again, I liked it.

In my dreams, deep, dark dreams, I saw _him_. He carried that sword. I stared at it, if only I could touch it… Then I looked at him. He stared back. Then he started asking questions.

"Do you want to forget something?"

"Why do you ask? Why do you care? You are evil. An angel fallen from grace. You never cared about anybody but yourself. Why ask something that asks about how I feel?"

"Because I can. Because it is you who comes here to look for me. It is you who comes here and wants comfort. And you find that comfort when you are near me, don't you?"

I nodded and I couldn't help it but grinned.

"So, do you want to forget something?"

"Everything!" I cried in disgust. "This pathetic world, this darkness that is no darkness but a shadow of the day. I want real darkness. Darkness in which you can fall forever. Hide yourself."

"But hiding is not good. You know that."

"Look who's talking! Who was the one that hid in the Northern Crater the whole game long?"

"True." He nodded. "But that's what I was supposed to do. You can decide it."

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am." He snapped. He waved his hand softly. "So why do you want to forget?"

"I want to be somebody else. Not who I am now. Somebody completely else. Somebody like you." I replied.

"An Angel Fallen from grace? An evil one? You would want that?!"

"Even that." I nodded. "Because in my eyes, I wouldn't be evil. That's how you think, too."

He smiled. "You understand me well, boy. Yet I do not know you." He put his arms around me like he was a big brother of me. "Maybe someday Angels will hear your cry. Maybe someday you'll be like me." I looked up at him, stared in his eyes. "When that day comes, remember me. Remember me, only me. Forget all the rest if you want. But remember me."

"I will." I promised. "I will."

"I think he's awakening." A voice from a young man, sounding far, far away. But I could hear it, even in my darkness. Why did somebody from my stupid world disturb me in my sweet darkness? Am I, even hear, not save from them anymore?

"Mia, you keep an eye on him, I should go back to the deck." Again that unfamiliar voice.

"I will Isaac. I will call you if anything happens. Or if he would awake, whoever he is."

Mia? Isaac? Those names, they ARE familiar. I know them from somewhere… Someplace that does not really exist. Or so I was led to believe… Could it be? I want to open my eyes. I love the darkness around me but now I want to the light, to see what has happened with me.

It takes effort.

Somebody touches my arm, my eyes are opened in a second. Somebody gasps. I try to sit up, my body refuses to respond well. Like something pushes me down in the bed. But my will is stronger. I want to get up, so that's what I'll do. My vision is a bit blurry. I rub in my eyes for a few seconds. That's better. I stare in front of me. The sheets covering me are unfamiliar. Where am I? My eyes look in every direction. I don't stir my head. Looks like I'm in some sort of cabin. Finally, I stir. I look up to the girl who had jumped up as soon as I had opened my eyes when she had touched me.

"Waar ben ik?" I ask. A puzzled look appears on her face.

"I fear I… can't understand you." She replies honestly.

"That's fine." I look away.

"You can understand me?" She's surprised again. I simply nod. She observes me a bit. It irritates me. "Will you cut that out?"

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologizes. I look at her again, and this time, my eyes grow wide.

I look at her from top to toe. "Will you cut that out?" she snaps. I laugh silently, inside myself. "Forgive me, Miss Mia."

"You know my name?" she gasps.

I know her name? Of course I do. My head hurts. Right besides me, there's Mia. One of the main characters in 'Golden Sun'. Could _he_ have been right? Could my dearest wish to forget become reality? I must know the truth. I must sea the world, not this small cabin. I slowly try to get out of the bed.

She stops me. "Are you sure you'll be alright? You look very pale."

"I'm fine. Now let me out. I must see the world. I must see the truth." I stand up, but I almost immediately fall down again. My body is not working properly. "Come on!" I cry "You're not going to stop me now, are you, body?"

The pain I feel disappears. My darkness melts away. I can feel the wind. Somehow. A new spirit. I get up again, still a bit shaky, but I'll be alright.

I got out of the cabin, Mia followed me slowly. Like she was afraid of me. I looked around, but did not know the way. "Can you help me?" I asked, as friendly as I could. "I want to see the sky."

Relieved that I seemed 'normal', she nodded and led me slowly towards the deck. My body still refused to work correctly, somehow. Moving my limbs hurt.

"So who are you?" she asked along the way.

"Who I am is not important." I replied "Since I'll be forgetting it soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to forget everything. Except one thing: _him_." I didn't say more.

"Why would you want to forget everything? I don't see why anybody would want that."

"Some people just want themselves to be something else. I'm one of those." I shrugged.

"Where do you come from?"

"What?" I snapped "Are you hearing me out? You think I'm some psycho who has snuck in here to get you all killed?!"

"N-no!" she quickly said. "But admit this: You are dressed strange, look strange, came here by a strange way, act strange, well, you ARE strange. Am I not allowed to ask questions?"

"You are. And to answer the question…" I looked up and laughed warmly. It was just funny. "I want to forget!"

She punched my arm. "That's not nice! How can we trust you?!"

"That's an easy one." I chuckled. "Since I don't remember anything, I won't be able to remember if I'm good or bad. So you guys decide what I am."

She stared in front of her, now and then supporting me when it looked like I was going to fall. Which, fortunately, never happened. Soon she opened the door and led me on the deck. I quickly recognized The Lemurian Ship of Lord Babi.

And then I could feel the wind blowing in my long, black hair. Very long, reaching to the mid of my back. I always had liked it. My hair was just like _his_. Then I breathed the air of the sea, I could hear the seagulls and the waves. The sun shone upon me. For once, I welcomed this golden light. The opposite of the Darkness I love. I walked to the edge of the ship and looked down to my reflection in the sea. My pale skin, unusual for me, a human, long black hair and mysterious eyes. Green as emeralds and very, very deep. Just like _his_ eyes. I always felt better when I saw how much I already looked like _him_. At least the face. As for the rest, I was just a regular clothed human. I was disgusted by this fact. Call me weird, call me names, I want to be somebody else. I want to start all over. Like I said, I want to forget everything. Everything except for _him_. Like he asked me to.

I heard footsteps. I did not look back, I kept staring at the sea, at the land in the far distance, maybe miles away. My eyes were sharper then ever. As sharp as the eyes of the hunting hawk. "Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei." Those words jumped in my mind, all of the sudden. Yes, I had awakened from a very deep and dark slumber. Now, it was time to see my new future. If I had one, that is.

Behind me, I could hear voices. I tried to ignore them, but found out I couldn't. So I listened, but acted like I didn't hear.

"So, how is he Mia?" That was Ivan's voice, I guess. It was the youngest sounding one, so…

"Well," I could hear Mia whisper "His body will be fine. But I think his mind isn't what it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Isaac's, worried.

"He says he wants to forget _everything_ except for a certain _him_."

"Maybe he doesn't tell the truth?"

"And what would I obtain by doing that?" I sneered, without turning around "And if you're that worried, then read my mind, Ivan. I won't conceal it, I can't."

I looked over my shoulder. Isaac nodded to Ivan. So it really was true. I was no longer 'home'. So I was in the world of Weyard. No, don't think I'm a kid who has always wished for cool powers. I only wished to be like _him_. Never to go to another world. But if this was the way, so be it. It could turn out to be interesting. Ivan came standing next to me. From the corner of my eye, I observed the young Wind Adept. So this is how he looked in reality, I thought. His eyes were filled with uncertainty. Then he raises his hand and shuts his eyes. He was going to read my mind. But I could not see it, I do not have psynergytic powers. Ivan's face seemed to twist and turn as he continued to read my mind. What he saw perhaps shocked him. After a long while, he fell back, breathing heavily. I looked down on him.

"So what did you see?"

"Horrors…" he gasped. "I cannot understand how one could survive so long in a place like that."

"You'll get used to it." I returned my gaze to the sea.

"So Ivan, what do you think of him?" Isaac helped his friend up while keeping an eye on me. Ivan was unsure and stared at his feet for a moment, thinking. He followed my gaze to the sea for a while, then he replied:

"I guess I can understand why he wants to forget everything. I don't think he has any evil intentions."

"That depends on what you would call evil." I grinned. Then I sighed and shook my head. "Just never mind. If you want me to go, take me to land and I'll go."

"Wait a second." Isaac said, laying his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. He seemed nervous, or uncomfortable by touching me. Was it because he was touching me or because he did not know me? Or maybe… He constantly avoided to look me in the eyes. It were my eyes. My eyes gave him the creeps. "It's not in my nature to sent people away, knowing it can be dangerous or that they would have rather stayed with us."

"Did I say I wanted to stay?" I asked.

He shook his head and stayed silent. I smiled. "Well, you are still right. I indeed want to stay."

"Well, I guess, if you won't trouble us, you can come with us, right?" He looked to the others. They just nodded. Maybe he said that because he was scared of me? My eyes… Yes, they were like _his_, so they were actually evil-looking… It was a fact, they allowed me in because they were afraid of me. I would have to show them sooner or later that I had no bad intentions. Isaac's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"But we need to call you something. So what's your name?"

I looked up and stared in his eyes, a slight grin spreading over my face. "Sephiroth…"


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Him

**Chapter 2: Becoming Him**

"Any reason for that… Unusual name?" Isaac asked after a brief moment of silence. I shrugged, turning back to the sea. "It's _his_ name. And I have wanted to be him for the eternity that is called my lifetime. And I feel I can. If I stick around with you guys."

"How can you be sure, when you've forgotten everything?"

"My heart tells me, somehow. But if you won't believe me, that's fine." I hesitated a bit, but a slight smile appeared on my face. "I can tell you also, that you don't have to fear me." I looked at my reflection in the sea. "Sure, my eyes give everybody the creeps, I've forgotten all my memories, and my name's weird. I can't really blame you." I stared in his eyes for a while. "I know it's much, but all I ask is that you trust me, if only a little."

"Well…" The Venus adept gave his three friends a questioning look. They hesitated, uncertain about what to answer. "We'll… discuss about it… Just wait here for a while eh… Sephiroth."

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't take ages. I want to become like _him_ fast, and I don't want to hinder your important mission of chasing Felix and his gang."

I grinned when I could hear their jaws drop. Okay, so I did not forget everything. The knowledge I had about this place I wouldn't forget, and _him_ of course.

They retreated inside the ship, in the quite large room that probably served as some sort of kitchen and living room all in one. At least, it looked like that in the brief minute I walked through it. I stroke my hair back and continued to stare at the sea. I wondered why I actually had come here, in Weyard, of all places. Why not Midgar? Because the real Sephiroth was there? Was I just to become a stupid, brainless imitation of him? No way. I would become as good, if not better than him. I would show Weyard that a good _him_ can exist. Yes, I would prove that.

Now, other things kept my mind occupied. If I wanted to be _him_, which had to be possible, otherwise, I still would be home, if I wanted to be like _him_, I would need different clothes, an outfit matching his. Or no, I didn't know why, but something told me that I shouldn't get clothes designed like his. Something different that what I had now, of course, but still less than his. I felt it with my heart, I had to earn becoming like him. So what would suit me better if fate didn't allow me to wear his kind of clothes? Something like his, only for somebody who's a lower rank… Than it struck me. Of course… The solution was simple. I smiled as I remember 'Advent Children'. I had watched that movie so many times, to watch and study him, the way he talks, acts, sounds, moves and fights. Now I needed something else I learned from that movie. One problem solved. On to the next.

If I wanted to be _him_, I would need IT. I would have to find IT. The Masamune… That long, yet not very broad, katana of legends. That would be very difficult. No blacksmith in Weyard would be able to make a sword like that, a sword with the same 'finishing' touch on it, the same balance. So that mend, that I had to earn the Masamune. Even tough becoming him appeared to be going slower than I wanted, I was still satisfied. It would take time, and I had to figure out how, but I would be able to do it. Not very long after these thoughts, I heard the door to the deck open again and Isaac and his companions appeared again.

"Well?" I asked, with a hint of amusement. "What have you decided? Will I be thrown overboard?"

I could swear I heard Ivan snicker and Mia found it a bit amusing as well. Isaac stayed as serious as he could but Garet looked just plain annoyed. I didn't care about that. Isaac walked up to me, his movements were a bit stiff, like he was… nervous. But I could forgive him. It was logical for a person to be nervous next to a complete stranger. Then he got more relaxed, like him being nervous just a moment ago was an attempt to make me afraid of the answer on my question. I hadn't fallen for it. He could smile and it warmed me a bit. It had been a long time since anybody had smiled at me. The last time it happened, was when… My heart breaks. Painful memories fill my head. I fight against the tears. Go away! I don't want to remember. I push the memories away as best as I can and act like nothing happened.

I patiently listen to Isaac's answer and explanation. Oh yes, rules too.

"Well, I don't think you're 'dangerous'." He started, in a friendly voice. "So I don't have anything against it if you really want to come along with us. Just keep in mind it will or can get dangerous." I nodded for him to continue. "I don't know if you have any fighting experience, but it can get ugly. Just recently we had to cling on to our lives and barely made it…" His voice trailed of, I knew what he was talking about.

"Fusion Dragon." I whispered, I looked over the sea in northern direction, were the Venus Lighthouse had to be, and where the battle between Saturos and Menardi and Isaac and his fellows had taken place. In the end, Saturos and Menardi had fused in a hideous, two-headed dragon. I could imagine that in reality, the battle had been a desperate one. The Dragon was eventually defeated, and the two Mars Adepts had plummeted down in the beacon, probably falling to their deaths.

"I'm not afraid of death. I never have been. After all, death is just another life."

Silence, how annoying. I want to know what I'm supposed to do! Suddenly, I felt tired. Very, very tired. Apparently, that could be noticed, as Mia stepped up to me and observed me for a second. Then she turned to Isaac.

"He's tired, Isaac. You can see it in his eyes. Let him rest for now."

He nodded and Mia mentioned me to follow. I didn't complain, for now, I would cooperate. I would see what to do, tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: First steps

**Chapter 3: First steps**

I slept well that night. My bed was soft and the sound of the sea calmed me. It's strange, I hadn't bee this calm for years. My last calmness was on that faithful day… That day everything changed… I slept well, but I had this dream. A dream that made me remember. It wasn't really a bad dream, it just was a painful memory. But I slept well.

_Running and running…I heard the gunshots already. Her scream…I had to make it! I was her Knight…It was my duty to protect her! I ran and ran, through the night, the night that was the void for me. I seemed to run forever. The closer I came to the memorial, the more my heart was shattering. I heard her cry, pleading. Trying to explain them that it wasn't her…The hands of man deals in false justice…And I came too late…She was dead. And I was thrown away by the people. I had been her Knight. And she was killed for something she didn't do. And I was blamed for let her do it, even though she was innocent. I had to watch her and her powers…But I had! She was innocent! My heart, my soul, darkened…_

I woke up next morning, sun through the small window on my face. I opened the window and let the soft breeze of the sea inside. Today was a new dawn, new chances were given to me this day. I would see which one I would take. My first concern of course, was becoming like _him_. Okay. But I had to earn it, someday. So I had to find something else, something to keep me going until I was good enough. Night had given me wisdom, so I had the answer to my question already. Smiling contently, I headed to the living-like room. The others were up already.

"Morning Sephiroth." Isaac greeted, looking up from his cup of black coffee. I was a bit confused at first, for like a second, but of course, Sephiroth was my name. How could I forget? "Did you sleep well?"

"Certainly. It has been a long time since I slept this good." Would I tell them about my dream? No, not yet. My past… The things I will never be able to forget, those things will have to wait for a while. I had other things to do.

Mia offered my a seat at the table and I gratefully sat down. I gave her a thankful look out of the corner of my eyes. She smiled back. It was like these four people around me had no trouble with my presence. Something very different from my ex-home. Most of the time I was pondering and things were silent. But, not everyone can be silent for a long time. And silence apparently annoyed Garet. Like I'm surprised…

"Hey common guys!" he shouted "It's like somebody's dead here! A bit more cheery please."

"Who says we're down?" I remarked. "I'm not, if you want to know that. Just thinking. I have a lot on my mind." I looked to the table again, but suddenly I perked up. "Speaking of minds, stop reading mine Ivan."

The Jupiter adept turned red. "Could you see me using Psynergy?" he quietly stammered. I shook my head in response. "No. But I could feel somebody was in my head. Stay out of it, please, Ivan. I'll tell the things I want to tell when I'm ready for it. Understand that please. I've been through a lot of things I can't forget. Painful things. Let me tell those when I'm ready for it."

"Okay, I'm sorry." His voice became even more silent, like he was ashamed of himself. I tried to smile as friendly as possible. Hard, I forgot to really smile with happiness after she was killed…

"Don't feel ashamed Ivan. I know I'm a weirdo. But please, I'm hoping to change my looks soon." My gaze turned to Isaac. "As soon as we get to land, captain?"

"As soon as possible. We need to get some more supplies, anyway."

"Yes." Mia nodded. "We kind of left in a hurry."

"After we're done with that, where, if I may ask, are we going then?" Yeah, I was curious about that. "Golden Sun: The Lost Age" never said anything about Isaac's journey. Good thing I've fallen onboard of their ship. Not sure if I would've liked a trip with Felix…

"Finding Jenna. And prevent more Lighthouses from being lit."

I closed my eyes. "Not an easy task, huh?" They hung their heads and I understood. Two lighthouses lit, two left unlit. If only they knew how this quest would end… But I would not tell them. I couldn't. What if history was changed if I did?

"Well." Isaac said, breaking the fallen silence. "Time to get this ship to move. I looked at the map, and I think we'll reach the shores of Indra continent soon." He paused for a moment. "I hope we can get some supplies there and then we'll look for a way to the Western Sea, probably by going between Gondowan and Indra."

"What if we can't cross the Gondowan Cliffs?" I asked.

Isaac pondered about it for a moment. "Well… Maybe we should go to Osenia first then, seeing if there's a way more to the south, if not, Gondowan."

Nobody complained. Heh, Isaac was the captain after all.

And so to Indra continent we sailed. Bad luck for my companions though, the Tidal Wave had struck badly here. More to the south, we sailed to Madra. I was a bit nervous. If things we're right, we should see Piers in prison here… When we sailed past the coasts, we indeed saw his Lemurian ship. I heard the others wonder were it came from, but I wisely kept my mouth shut.

The day had passed by so quickly. Curious, we had no monsters attacks… I wonder how it came. I watched the sea and the land pass by, humming a song. The wind blew oh so softly, another great, sunny day. Mia came by, hearing me sing softly. She became curious and came standing next to me.

"So how are you feeling now, here with us, Sephiroth?" I looked in her eyes, shining with peacefulness. "Having the time of my life, at least for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it'll be this peaceful each day. Don't you find it strange we've encountered no monsters so far?"

"I do…" she agreed. "But I'm actually also relieved for it."

"Oh?"

"Don't take it personal, Sephiroth. But you've got no weapon, no protection or no Psynergy we've know of so far. It would be dangerous for you and also you'd be frustrated to hide below decks, am I right?"

"You know me too well." I grinned. "I do hope to change it soon, however, I'm sick of looking like… well… The forgotten me." Silence came along. We looked at the waves. The seagulls screeching.

"What song was that?"

"Huh?"

"The one you were singing before I came."

"Oh that one. It's called, 'If I could fly'. I always liked it. Remember Mia, songs easily describe who I am, how I feel, or how my vision on things is."

A smile formed on her face. She seemed very interested. "Mind singing it for me?"

"Well, if you insist…"

"I do!"

I closed my eyes, imagining the song, like I always had imagined it in my old home. How I took place in the song. How it described my desires…

_No fear, no pain  
Nobody left to blame  
I'll try alone  
Make destiny my own  
__I learn to free my mind  
__Myself I now must find_

_Once more  
__Once more_

_If I could fly  
__Like the king of the sky  
__Could not tumble nor fall  
__I would picture it all  
__If I could fly  
__See the world through my eyes  
__Would not stumble nor fail  
__To the heavens I sail  
__If I could fly_

_So here I am  
__In solitude I stand  
__I've got dreams inside  
__I need to realize  
__My faith has grown  
__No fear of the unknown  
__  
No more  
__No more_

_If I could fly  
Like the king of the sky  
Could not tumble nor fall  
I would picture it all  
If I could fly  
See the world through my eyes  
Would not stumble nor fail  
I could ravage my jail  
If I could fly  
_  
_If I could, if I could, fly  
If I could, if I could, fly  
If I could, if I could, fly_

_If I could fly  
Like the king of the sky  
__Could not tumble nor fall  
__I would picture it all  
__If I could fly  
__See the world through my eyes  
__Would not stumble nor fail  
__To the heavens I sail_

_  
__If I could fly  
__Like the king of the sky  
__Could not tumble nor fall  
__I would picture it all  
__If I could fly  
__See the world through my eyes  
__Would not stumble nor fail  
__I could ravage my jail_

_If I could fly…_

So many things had passed by. Memories of my past. And _him_. I sang the song and realized something. I felt peaceful. Satisfied.

"Someday… I'll be _him_. And I'll have a Wing, growing out of my right shoulder. A great, black wing. To carry me to the heavens. To be a One-Winged Angel."

"You sure have a lot of imagination." Her face seemed relaxed. Pleased, too. "I loved the song. It's different of what we usually hear here. And yes, I do think it fits you. You just seem like the lyrics described you. Wanting to do things alone, not afraid of things new to you…"

"You'll learn more about me as time passes. Believe me. I have a lot of songs, all describing something of me. Songs and music in my world are very popular. People listen to music nearly every day. And the style of songs changes over the years. But there will always be songs that no other song can surpass. This was one of those. At least, for me."

The Mercury adept nodded, like she just understood something. She seemed lost in thoughts, her eyes closed. Just as she wanted to say something, Ivan came up.

"Hey you two! We'll be going on land soon!"

"Thanks Ivan!" Mia smiled, but the Wind adept had already gone back to Isaac. She turned to me, a mixed look in her eyes, like she wanted to say many things. But she got a grip of herself, shook her head, then smiled. "Well, let's go Sephiroth. Hopefully you get what you want today."

She ran towards the others, but I thought for a while. "Not what I want Mia, not completely. I'll have to earn what I want. But today, I just might take the first steps…"

First steps on solid ground. In Weyard. Nifty experience, in some ways. Then again, the sand felt the same it did in my ex-home world. I looked around, taking in the scenery. This world was different. No traffic anywhere, no high buildings and grey streets. No, nature. Forests, plains, coasts and beaches. And between all the nature, there happens to be signs of human presence. Roads through the woods. A city or a village, here and there. I liked it.

"Judging from the excited look in your eyes, I take it where you come from is very different." Isaac said, pleased that Weyard was pleasing me.

"Yeah, you bet." I nodded. "It's so… Refreshing. The beauty of the simple things. Like a tree for example. Where I come from, I think there were like, only five trees in the entire city. I don't really remember correctly, because I don't want to."

"Well, forget all you want about where you come from! It doesn't sound like a nice place at all!" Garet smirked. Well, yelled actually. He speaks so loudly! Can't he understand the beauty of the silence?

I looked at Ivan, he was… thinking about something. I walked up to him. He gazed off in the distance. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's your world." Ivan said. "I've seen it in your mind. I also know it took mankind a long time to develop that 'technology' as they call it there. Will people here too, discover such horrors? Will this forest and beach once disappear and make place for grey, oversized cities?"

"Good question." I sighed. "But I'm afraid I don't know the answer. If anything, people won't learn those foolish things from there from me. If that makes you feel better."

"A bit…"

Isaac mentioned us to go. It was already almost evening. We would probably stay in the Inn tonight. The boat was sealed by Psynergy anyway. Like Piers' ship must have been sealed as well. I saw Isaac faithfully holding the black orb.

We got on the road. It took us through a forest, and eventually, we reached Madra. The walk had taken about an hour. But, I wasn't tired. I couldn't be. I was to busy looking around, taking in the gorgeous scenery. It filled me with an unknown kind of energy. A spirit that keeps you going. And again, no monster encounters. But why not? What was wrong? I couldn't think about it any further, for we had reached Madra. Of course, I was the only one that secretly knew it was called Madra. On the map Isaac had on the ship, only the places of the villages were shown. I wondered, oh yes, since Piers would probably be in prison, the Champa must have attacked already. Meaning the guards would probably stop us. I wondered if they would let me through. Can't blame them if they wouldn't. I looked so, weird, compared to the clothing here. Well, maybe I would look even more weird if I asked to make the outfit I desired. But alas, if I wanted to become _him _I maybe had to look weird. Who cares? I would think I looked good. And if they would still disagree, whatever weapon I would probably get would speak for me.

So, we climbed the stairs, up, up, up the stairs. And, like I had predicted, we were stopped by the two guys who guarded the gate. After a bit of explaining and discussing with Isaac, they seemed to be willing to let us through. But only after Isaac had made sure I was no harm. It made me laugh.  
The town looked much better in real life than it ever had in "The Lost Age". Far more lively, real. It was a lot bigger as well. A few buildings and shop the game hadn't. Like, a clothing-shop. Perfect, just what I needed. They agreed that I would go and get what I needed, while they would go around town a bit. We agreed to gather at the door of the Inn again. Then they went their own way, and I entered the shop.

The young female tailor was confused, or scared, I don't know, at first. But after some explaining, she relaxed. I might have seem a bit distant, cold perhaps. I don't know, she looked at me like I had acted that way. We talked a very long time about how exactly my desired outfit would be created. I had to think about it, too. Of course I had ideas. She added things to it. And after we both were pleased with the final design, talk began to change. I had noticed from the start how lightly coloured her hair was. Nearly white. Memories of her… My dear Sorceress. I was your Knight, I should have protected you…

She told about her daily life, I tried to give her some views about how my life was, without it getting complicated. Eventually, I dared to ask her name, which was turned out to be Elia. It grew a bit late so I decided to head back to the Inn, as promised.  
"You can get it tomorrow. I'll work on it the entire night." She promised.  
"Thanks."

"Hey Sephiroth, a bit late, aren't you?"

"Any problems with that Ivan?" The boy shook his head and I walked past him, before suddenly turning around, grumbling. "And stop reading my mind!"

The Jupiter adept backed away and hung his head. "Sorry."

"It's the third time I have to forgive you reading my mind. Let it be the last, okay?"

He nodded and I decided to forget that it happened. We took dinner and my companions chatted a bit. But I was silent. The meeting with that Elia had been creepy. For she resembled her so much… Was it fate that I stumbled upon somebody like her? I didn't understand it anymore at all. I went to bed very early and tried to sleep. When Ivan, whom I shared my room with, came, I pretended to be asleep, but I was very much awake. I was afraid that I would have those dreams of her again, and I didn't want that. I want to meet _him_ in my dreams again… To ask for advise…

I couldn't eat next morning. Nothing could get through my throat except for some strong coffee, but that was it. My mind was flooded by memories. Dreams, dreams and dreams. It's all I had this night. I want to forget! Leave me alone, you stupid memories! Maybe it would help if I would finally abandon everything I had from my ex-home and finally got my desired outfit. So I left as soon as we decided we're to meet again. Again, in front of the Inn.

Elia had worked all night, alright. And the result was, for me, amazing. Exactly how I wanted it. Completely black clothes of heavy material. A black shirt wrapped tightly around my body, black pants disappearing in my iron-tipped boots, which nearly reached to my knees. Some belts wrapped around my waste for decoration. What I liked most however, was my black cape with long sleeves. It wasn't exactly like _his_ outfit, things were a bit different and my cape was shorter, but at least I looked more like him now. Around each wrist I had a belt wrapped as well, partly to hold my sleeves. I wore no gloves or shoulder protection like _him. _I would get those later, if I had finally earned the right to be _him_. I was satisfied for now.

"I can't thank you enough." I smiled. "Oh yeah, I need to pay you." I grabbed for the wallet Isaac had lent me, but she waved her hand In a very familiar way.

"No need to pay. See it as a gift."

I stared at her, confused. Eventually, I managed to get something over my lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm happy I did it. You should go now, your friends are probably waiting."

I nodded and headed for the door, before I opened it, she said a last thing. "You know, grey hair would suit you much better…"

I faced her and smiled. "I know. And someday, I'll get that, too."

Then I left. It was months later that I heard that Elia and her shop had disappeared as soon as I had left the village…

---  
The song "If I could fly" is one of my favs. I think it was done by Helloween, don't shoot me if I'm wrong.  
Don't worry, more songs will pop up in this story as it continues.  
Next chapter, I'll give you guys some action. Ah, cheery beginnings... How will they end?


	4. Chapter 4: The Double Bladed Katana

First of all, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO HORRIBLY LONG to get this new chapter up! I've been very busy tehse last weeks and didn't have time for fanfiction. But now I'm back again. So, forgive me if you can, and enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 4: The Double Bladed Katana**

I did not know that fact than, so I just left and headed back for the Inn. The others were waiting already, had I really been there for such a long time? I didn't care. I had what I wanted, partly, and it felt great. I really felt like a different person. I had been right when I said it would be easier to forget without anything from my ex-home.

I enjoyed their gaping faces. They stared and stared, not believing what their eyes saw. Hey, was I really that different?

"Guys, quit it!" I sighed "It's rude to stare."

Okay, that didn't really work, they still stared. "Do I have to slap you all to get you out of it?"

So that worked, they snapped out of it right away. "Rather not…" Ivan stammered. I grinned slightly. "So, judging from your dropped jaws, I take it I look… better?"

"That's an understatement." Isaac smiled.

I chuckled softly. "Well, I'm happy I look more acceptable now. Shall we get going? I don't want to hinder you guys any longer."

"Hey, that's okay." I felt Isaac's hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you need a weapon?"

I felt a sudden wave of tremendous pain through me, forcing me on my knees. For a moment I was certain, that during that flash of pain, I saw _his_ face, glaring at me. I staggered up again, worried looks were placed on me.

"I'm… fine…" I panted "_He_ doesn't want me… to buy one… _He _has other intentions with me…"

They were confused, stared at each other, I understood why, though. It must be really weird to see somebody suddenly falling on his knees when apparently nothing hits him. Or to hear somebody saying that a person from a dream world can have impact on my life.

"So, my brother, what are your plans for me?" I wondered "What do you want, my brother?"

We wandered around the village a little longer so I got a chance to see it, too. We even visited the prison once, for a few little minutes. Isaac and the other three talked to the guards, trying to figure out who the man in prison was. But I knew, of course. Piers. I stared at him through the iron bars of the cell door. I was standing like a few feet away from it. He didn't seem to notice me. I stood silent. He just watched through the window in the back of his cell. After a while I heard Isaac calling me over. I wanted to go, but looked at the Mercury adept once more, muttering "Maybe we'll meet again at Jupiter Lighthouse…" Was it my imagination, or did he really glance at me then?

We made our way back to the boat. We chatted excitedly about my new looks. That I suddenly felt a wave of pain through me was never mentioned again. The boat was still there, untouched. We climbed aboard. I went first. When I stood on the deck, my jaw dropped. When the others came aboard, their jaws dropped, too. I slowly walked a few passes forward, to the middle of the deck, were there was a sword planted in the wooden floor of the deck. Next to it laid the sheathe of the sword. On the handle, there was a little piece of paper wrapped around it. What was weird though, was that I knew the sword. It was Kadaj's Double bladed Katana: the Souba. Carefully I touched the handle of the katana with my fingertips. I didn't pay anymore attention to the others. I was fascinated by this sword. Hesitatingly, I took the paper, unfolded it and carefully read what was written on it. The words were short and simple.

_It's a gift. Use it. _

_Your Brother._

I smiled and took the sheathe laying on the ground. It was nicely decorated, fitting for such a beautiful weapon. Like Kadaj, I hung the sheath on my back, horizontally and just above my hips, covered by my cape. Then I pulled the blade out of the deck and started to examine it. "Such beauty…" I whispered. I caressed the sword affectionately, like it was a very precious pet. But it was much more. I took it in my right hand and slowly swung it around a few times. The Blade cut through the air, it was feather light. The two blade, running parallel to each other, were about a metre long and were greatly polished. They looked very sharp, the sunlight was reflected in it so strong that I had to shield my eyes until I got used to the brightness.

"It is mine…" I whispered "A gift for me… from my Brother…" I swung it again a few times, then put the blade in its sheathe. I finally turned to my companions. I felt like a whole being now, I don't know why. The feeling of feeling complete had come in me all of the sudden. But it was a welcome feeling.

"I… I…" I could only stammer my words, so surprised, so pleased, I was. "I owe you guys much. And now with this new gift, I'm sure I can be of use to you, to repay my debt."

"You have no debt." Isaac quickly said, recovering from his own surprise. "But we'll gladly accept your help, right guys?" They all nodded. Mia smiled at me and I her eyes I could see that she was very happy for me. Ivan just grinned and Garet I was not sure, his eyes didn't tell me much.

Time to think more, I didn't get. I'm not sure if it was pure coincidence or fate, but at that moment a sea dragon rose up from the waves, and Mermen sprang aboard, just like that, all of the sudden. For days no monsters, and now, there were suddenly a lot of them.

"Just great." Isaac sighed. Swiftly he grabbed his Gaia Blade, Garet the Muramasa, Ivan grabbed the Swift Sword and Mia her Crystal Rod. Slowly, I took the Souba from its sheathe and faced some Mermen. I saw the others charge in different directions, fighting the attackers. I grinned, maybe I would get slaughtered in my very first fight, but oh well. As I charged, I suddenly remembered my favourite Black Mages' track "Those who Fight Further". I remembered it in my mind and I could hear it again. Then I realized the music was really playing, not in my mind, but in reality. The sea grew wilder, the skies darkened. I let my soul unite with the music and it kept my mind calm. The Souba ready I charged at the mermen. They did the same. I blocked the first harpoon from the first one, dropped on the ground swiftly and kicked away the creature's legs. It fell forward, and I could swiftly stab the Souba straight through it. To my amazement, the Monster hissed in deadly pain, then it became ash and died. But I had to keep myself focussed, there still were more enemies to deal with. So far, I had managed to survive the first few minutes of this fight, how long would I last? The other two mermen came together, each advancing on me from a different side. Seeing an opportunity, I ran and jumped, higher than I had expected, on the roof of our boat. The mermen had to change directions quickly and when they were close enough, I took a leap and jumped over them, landing behind them. I turned around so fast I amazed myself and slashed open their backs with the Souba. An angry hiss was their response. They were not dead however and stabbed with their harpoons at me, I ducked in the nick of time. Sprang up again and did a wide slash. They blocked it with their shields made of a great seashell. I hammered on them, but they kept blocking. I realized I was doing it wrong. I had to keep focussed. I took a deep breath as time seemed to slow. "Remember." I thought "You've watched his fighting style so many times, common, use it then!" And again the music filled my mind. And my companions could hear it too, and it gave them courage, somehow, even if they did not understand where it came from. But for me, the music gave me peace. I held my blade differently now, the two blades pointed backwards instead of upwards like anybody would hold a sword. Now I would have to slash 'inward' instead of 'outward'. I could see Kadaj's fighting style again and I lost myself. It was like somebody else was controlling my moves, teaching me how to do it. I moved so swiftly and with such precise, the mermen fell quickly. I took on other ones, still not myself, still my 'teacher' controlling my body. All types of different moves I performed, and I learned them so quickly. But how? Was it my brother, aiding me? Then I heard a roar, turned around, facing the Sea Dragon. And then my teacher left my body. I gulped, just as thing became dangerous, I was left to myself again. But I had gained knowledge now, all I had to do was use it. And I would.

I dove towards the ground to dodge its Aqua Breath. Quickly got on my feet again. A barely had time to step aside as the dragon lunged forward, jaws wide open, razor sharp teeth ready to taste my flesh.

"But not today!" I thought. I waited for the right moment. When the Dragon's head was just a few more inches away from me, I jumped right on to it, slamming the head against the deck. One swift strike of the magnificent Souba was enough to finish it off. It became nothing but a pile of ash. Statisfied, I turned around and sheathed my blade. Isaac just finished the last Mermen of with a strike of Ragnarok. After the last hiss had echoed away, the skies became clear again and the battle was over.

---

Again, my apologies for not updating for such a long time. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter and are willing to give me a reply! I hope to update more often now, but I can't promise anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Outer Storm, Inner peace

**Chapter 5: Outer storm, inner peace**

The sound of thunder was what awakened me immediately. I woke up and felt how the boat was moving and shaking wildly. I glanced outside the window. Great, storm. I jumped of my bed and ran to the door, grabbing my Souba in the meantime. I can hear faint cries above the noise of the storm on the deck. The door to the living room of the ship is opened. Mia rushes inside, soaked.

"Mia!" She notices me "What's going on, looks like we're having a horrible storm out there."

She nods, catching her breath. "The weather is horrible. I came to wake you up."

"Not sure I can help with this storm." I shrugged. She grinned softly.

"No, it's just so you're aware of the situation and can help when needed. Isaac's having trouble keeping the ship straight. Garet is trying together with Ivan to hold all things on their place. Can you help Isaac, please."

"Let's see… You're asking me to go outside in a raging storm with waves high enough to sweep me in the sea and drown me? Sure thing, I'm already gone." She gives me that puzzled look but I ignore it for now and rush outside. In thirty seconds, I'm soaked. Great, if there's anything I just can't stand it's rain and cold. I run towards Isaac who's indeed having trouble with keeping the boat straight.

"Need a hand?" Isaac looked to me from the corner of his eyes for a few seconds, smiled and then nodded.

"Yeah, help me keep this one straight. I can barely hold the wheel, the waves are to strong!" I grabbed the wheel on the other side and together we tried to keep it as straight as possible. The waves became wilder and wilder, until eventually they were so high that they could sweep over the boat. When the first wave washed over us we were more than soaked, but me and the venus adept held on to keep the boat straight, to sail towards land and less dangerous waters.

"This storm is unnatural!" Ivan shouted, his voice sounding very weak in the incredible storm. "It's way too powerful to be just the forces of nature!"

I started to get suspicious, but I needed to keep my attention on the wheel and keeping it straight. Just then, a thunderstrike came down from the skies and hit the with metal covered Dragonhead of our ship. The metal shattered and razor sharp pieces flew everywhere. We had to let go and duck, just as another wave crashed over us. I felt myself being knocked against the railing. Another wave, I grabbed on to something, took my Souba and planted it firmly into the deck, so I could hang on with two things. The ship became a toy of the waves.

"Brother!" I shouted, but nobody heard it "What are you trying to tell me? What are you trying to achieve?" Only the rain, the wind and the sound of thunder answered. Then I saw it: A huge wave twice as high as the ship approaching rapidly. It hit with full force and knocked me hard against the railing, making me groan in pain. But I also heard a scream. Against better knowing, I stood up and looked around. To my horror Ivan was hanging overboard but he held Garet's hand firmly, but they both looked in horror to the light blue spot in the water. Mia had been washed overboard… I made up my mind ran towards the other side of the ship, turned around and before Isaac could stop me, ran back and jumped into the sea.

"Sephiroth, no!" was the last thing I heard before I hit cold water and had to struggle to survive.

"Brother…Why?" I felt my body going softly up and down, probably the waves, but my mind was in the darkness.

"You know I only have the best intentions for you." He smiled. My brother kneeled down next to me, I felt his fingertips on my forehead, but I couldn't open my eyes. "I have to see if you are ready…" He whispered softly "Have you mastered my remnant yet?"

"How can I know that?" I asked, confused.

"You'll soon see. If you have, I can allow your friends to move on. If not, I'm afraid storms like these will keep coming."

"You were behind it after all!" I groaned. I started to feel main in my body. Like I was awakening. "You risked all our lives! What about Mia?! Is she still alive?!"

"My dear little brother." He smiled "I wouldn't do anything that you would not like. And about the girl, well, that's up to you. Goodbye for now, my brother."

"What?" I tried to get up, to move, anything to stop him from going. "Wait brother! I still have questions!"

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

And then I woke up on a beach. The waves softly touched the tips of my boots. I groaned, my body hurt like hell. I felt sand between my fingers. Okay, so it was pretty stupid to jump overboard, but if I hadn't done it, I guess my Brother would have sent a wave to do it. I tried to get up, it took a lot of effort but eventually, I was standing on my two feet again. Immediately I looked if my Souba was still with me, and luckily, it was. I unsheathed the blade and looked around. The beach I was on seemed endless. Yet, I was sure this was an island. The sea was crystal blue and calm. Behind me was a forest of palm- and other trees. In the east I could see some cliffs. But no sign of the Lemurian Ship I've been sailing on these past few days.

"Great… I wonder what my Brother hopes for me to learn here? Ah, might as well go of exploring."

I looked behind me, the forest looked inviting, maybe it would be filled with monsters, but then again, which were not? And, there couldn't be anything very nasty here that could kill me, no way my Brother would allow that…

The forest wasn't very thick, only a few times that I had to cut away some plants in my way. Monsters I did not encounter. I was deeply lost in thoughts. A test to see if I could take a final test? What's up with that? I didn't understand. The island seemed large and yet so empty… I decided to stop thinking and just walk, thinking about nothing but walking. The dried leaves cracked under my feet. While walking, I found some fruits to eat and some clean water to drink. Eventually I came out of the forest again and I just arrived at the other side of the island. Only on this part, there were a lot more rocks and cliffs, some even came out of the sea and reached out high in the sky. I found it interesting. When I glanced right, I could see high cliffs in the very distance. If I was standing on top of those I might be able to see where I am, how large the island is or spot the ship of my companions.

My companions… My heart sank at the thought of Mia, probably lost in the waves, Isaac Garet and Ivan maybe also in the sea, or on there ship far of course, no idea were to find me or with some luck Mia. I had to believe they were all alright. Or else I would, no matter how much I admire him and like him, make my Brother pay for it. They are my friends, you just don't go playing with their lives to test me! Then I rather stay as I am now.

I quit thinking depressive thoughts and continued my walk along the beach. Regularly I would gaze out to the sea in hopes to see any sign of life. Sometimes I could see some dolphins swinging close to shore, a few of them observing me curiously. I smiled at them and they performed some of their typical acrobatics. I didn't applaud, heck, I'm not a kid, but I knew the knew that I liked what they did. Eventually they swam away again and I presumed my journey.

I'm not afraid of being alone, heck, I've been alone for the last few years, ever since she was killed. So when the sun started to sink I could only sigh because I had to bother collecting wood for a fire to keep me warm. Before the sun was fully gone, I caught some fish with a spear-like technique, instead of using a spear I used my Souba, of course. After I ate some roasted fish I laid down next to the campfire, my first night alone again ever since I had arrived in Weyard. I made sure the fire was big enough and would burn long enough so animals with a bit too much interest in me would stay away. I gazed into the dancing flames. I've always enjoyed fire. It's something that calms me so much, I admire it. The dancing shape it has, the relaxing warmth and the pleasant light it gives of are all things that calm me. It's a beautiful wonder of nature. I gazed in the fire until eventually I dozed of and fell asleep.

Not for long, however…

Only a few hours later I was ripped from a deep and pleasant sleep by the screech of a reptile-like creature. I was awake in an instance. The fire had went out, but maybe that was a good thing, at least I would not be seen. Slowly, without making too much noise, I rose to my feet, the Souba ready for anything. I heard the screech again, it sounded like claws scratching metal and was far from pleasant. I looked up, the cloudless sky was pretty clear. I could see the stars with ease. I slowly studied the darkness, until I saw the shadow of a winged serpent descending from the night sky and landing on the beach, not too far from where I was, near some cliffs that reached even as far as the forest. A torch was lit. It was silent for a while, then I heard that screech again, ten times louder. I covered my ears, it was really painful. I waited for the effect of that loud screech. Soon enough, other of these things arrived. They had to be ridden by somebody, because more torches were lit. My curiosity got the upper hand and I sneaked in the forest, staying close to its edge and ran as silent as I could towards the light. Once there, I could use the rocks rising up from the sand to cover me. Now I had to be careful. This was pretty exiting, to say the least. But I kept in mind that this was real and if whoever was riding those things had bad ideas I could say my prayers if they would see me. When I got closer, I could hear voices. I peered from behind my rock. Luckily my clothing and my hair was black, covering me even more. I could see four people, humans apparently. A bit further away, waiting outside the rocks, were their winged serpents. Quite dragon-like, but more sleek, like winged snakes. But unlike snakes, these did have arms and legs. Two or three of them apparently got bored of waiting and went into the water, searching for some fish. Good, if I had to run, at least those would be busy for a while. I turned my attention on the people. They were dressed a bit like pirates and the swords they carried on their belts… Well, they did look sharp. They were studying something that had washed up on the beach. I peered a bit closer to see what it was. It had blue hair… With a shock I realized who it was.

Mia!

"Well, look what cutie washed up this place, mates." The largest one said, smiling broadly.

"Would be a shame if we let this one lay here to rot, that's for sure." The other agreed.

"Might give us a nice few coins." They all glanced at each other, I felt my blood beginning to boil. Saying they were pirates was an understatement. The thought that they were planning to sell Mia was disgusting. I heard the sound of the waves… My heart was beating faster.

"Alright you scum." The largest, apparently the leader, grumbled "Get her to yer serpents. We'll see what she has to offer once we're back." Sickening laughter filled the night. And I realized what 'she had to offer' mend. And that was the drip.

I grabbed the Souba so tightly my knuckles turned white and with one huge jump and I had jumped on the one standing closest to me and stabbed my blade through his side, leaving him falling on the ground, groaning. The sand turned red.

"What the-?" The others were alert immediately. Breathing heavily, I slowly arose. My hair hung in front of my eyes, covering beastly rage.

"Seems like we have company!" one, exclaimed "And hey, he's got Bergan!" Swords were drawn quickly. I glanced at Mia, who appeared to be unconscious. She was still soaked from the see water and her dress had tears in it. It made me even more angry.

"I'll take the girl…" I hissed. "I'll keep her out of your dirty paws!"

"Listen up, kid" the leader hissed "You just killed one of our mates, you're out numbered, you're a little brat who thinks he's cool with his sword and now you'll want to take away our treasure?"

"Your treasure?" I hissed again, a sly grin spreading across my face. With my eyes invisible because of my hair, this gave a creepy impression. Suddenly, there was the moon and it's light shone upon me. "She's my friend. And I'll protect her from scum like you. First raping her and then selling her? Not as long as I live!"

"Then live no longer." Came the reply.

"Fools…" I sneered.

Then I realized the situation. I had failed at protecting a girl who was dear to me before… Would it happen, again…

"No!" my thoughts screamed. "If this is my test, I'll see through it successfully!" And then my mind was filled with this song. And I could remember it, I could hear it again. And then, just like in my first battle, the song was there, for real. It was like the sea whispered it…

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

My mind was set. I grabbed the Souba and charged at them. They quickly spread out, but I had already chosen my next target. With an unreal high jump I landed if front of the shortest one and swung my blade. Metal hit metal.

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei  
Cunae non sunt_

"Amateurs!" I thought, as I grabbed his wrist with my other hand, wrenched it and then struck quickly with my Souba, leaving him falling to the floor. I had killed a man… Again. It felt strange, it didn't really touch me. Because my mind was so filled with disgust of their plans with Mia, of not failing this test and just with the desire to protect her. I couldn't protect her when she was killed, but I could now protect Mia and I would not fail at this!

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali  
Somnus non eat._

The two others approached at the same time, closing me in, slowly driving me against one of the rocks. I groaned, but I didn't think this changed the situation at all. As they rashly ran towards me, with no technique or special skill, I sprang forward, rolled and sprang up just to put the Souba through yet another victim. My blade tasted human blood. But I just couldn't think of it as a horrible deed. They wouldn't hesitate to kill me, either, or to take Mia with them and sell her somewhere like she was some slave.

_Surgite  
Inventite hortum veritatis_

I spun around, blocked the blade of the other one. There was blind rage in his eyes, probably angry for the fact that I had killed three man with seemingly little to no effort at all. He would soon meet his fate, too. I kicked his legs, but he kept balance. His blade swung through the air, cutting my arm. I completely ignored the wound and attacked him again, a desire driving me, forcing me to press on and ignore whatever injuries I got. With a cry of fury I swung my fist, hitting him straight in the eye. A swift strike of the Souba followed. I turned around to see the last one, the leader charge at me. I clenched my jaw and charged too.

_Ardente veritate  
Urite mala mundi_

This one seemed to be more skilled, however. Our blades hit with a loud clash. My eyes met his. I dropped to the ground and stabbed with the Souba at his legs, he sprang aside but couldn't avoid being hit slightly. He brought his blade down towards me with all his might, I rolled out of the way, sand in my hair. I shook my head, swinging the sand away a bit. Then I jumped unnaturally high again. I landed hard on his shoulders, making him fall. He kicked me off, however.

_Ardente veritate  
Incendite tenebras mundi_

Both of us weren't planning to give up anytime soon. Never before I had felt such desire to fight, to give it my all. Never, since she was murdered. Briefly I wondered why the serpents weren't attacking, but they just circled above us. I understood, the rocks were too sharp, they might get injured. Our blades hit again.

_Valete, liberi  
Diebus fatalibus_

We struck a few times, filling the beach with the sound of our clashing blades. I made a sudden move and kicked him in the chest with both my feet, sending him flying metres away, on to the beach. He slowly got up, groaning in pain. But now he was mad. With a cry of uther fury, that had nothing human any more, he started running towards me.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

As I started rushing towards him too, I saw Mia moving out of the corner of my eye. She slowly sat up, shaking her head slowly. She rubbed her eyes, breathing heavily. Then she saw the serpents above her, I could hear her gasp. Then she saw me and the beastly man. She couldn't say anything, only watch. She heard the music, the song. But she could only stare.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

We came closer and closer, and when the song reached it's final climax, we passed each other. Only briefly the swung of a katana could be heard. Then the song calmed down and ended, and the last brute fell to the ground, dead.

Only when I had heard him drop, I dared to turn around. The serpents seemed confused, but then just flew away. I stared at the Souba. There was blood on it, indeed. Human blood. I had killed. Not just one man, but five… But… They were planning to kill me too, they were planning to abuse Mia. Who knows who they all killed? They deserved their death. It was quick and without too much pain, they deserved too, but didn't suffer. I cleaned the Souba in the seawater and sheathed it. Then I quickly ran towards Mia.

She was staring in towards me, around her. She felt sick, I could see it in her eyes. I sat down beside her, putting my arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me, speechless. Then, after a few moments, she nodded.

"Sephiroth… What… What happened?"

I hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. She let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now. First, you need some sleep. Can you stand?"

She slowly got up, wobbling on her legs. I put my arm around her, acting as her support. Then slowly, I walked to camp with her, feeling incredibly relieved.

---

That's chapter five. I found Liberi Fatali, If I could FLy and Those who Fight Further on radioblogclub so check it out if you want to hear the songs. Seems like I cannot give the direct links to the songs. Enjoy the chapter and drop a review please.


	6. Chapter 6: A tale of the Past

**Chapter 6: A tale of the Past**

Even though it was night and dark, I cut some palm trees and used their leaves to make something fro Mia to lay down on. The Mercury Adept herself sat down on the sand, breathing heavily and looking sick. She probably was. She must have gotten tons of seawater in her. For a moment I was angry on my brother for doing this to her just to test me, but at the same time, I was very grateful. While the past couldn't be changed, I had prevented myself for doing the same horrible mistake twice.

"There." I said "That should allow you to lay a bit more comfortable. I'm sorry, but this is all there is on the island."

She shook her head, slowly. "No… It's fine…" She looked so tired, her eyes were half closed. It took her some effort to lay down on the leaves. While she was resting, I gather the wood from the palm trees to relit the fire, even though the wood was still fresh and a bit wet. But I also used some dry materials for it. The night was not that warm, and Mia's clothes were still wet, so I had to make the fire as big as possible, but also make it so there would be no danger for her to lay close to it and warm herself up. I mean, if there were some blankets she could have used those to cover her while letting her clothes dry. But now she had to keep them on. I hoped she wouldn't get any sicker of it. A few moments passed, Mia's breathing returned to normal. Her expression was peaceful. I touched her arm, her clothes had already dried a bit.

"Sephiroth…" She whispered, coughing painfully.

"Calm down Mia, you should rest." I felt on her forehead, she was very warm to touch. I feared she had a very bad fever.

"I'm feeling so cold…" she groaned, tugging my arm.

"It's because your clothes are wet, I think…" I replied unsure.

"It's not healthy to keep them on…" She coughed "And I can know, I'm a healer." She shook her head. "Sephiroth, please, remove my dress, it would prevent me from getting sick…"

Ashamed I looked away. "Mia, I can't do that…" I stammered.

"This is no time to think about such things…" She coughed again. She really was sick. "Just my dress, nothing else…" She looked at me, and I could see the pain in her eyes. "Please…"

I nodded. My mind set on nothing I unbuttoned her dress, took it away and laid it next to the fire. Then I took of my sleeved cape and laid it over her.

"Thank you…" She sighed. I caressed her arm. "No problem."

I patted her arm one last time, then sat down on the other side of the fire on a cut-down tree trunk. I gazed in the flames again. I had decided to stay awake for the rest of the night, guarding Mia. Regularly I glanced at her to see if she was alright. When she noticed, she would smile. She needed to sleep and yet she stayed awake. I wondered why.

"Mia, you should get some sleep." A sigh escaped her lips. She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because…" She seemed to hesitate. My curiosity grew. "Because I want to know, Sephiroth… I want to know who you protected tonight, what mistake you set up straight. Because it wasn't me you were protecting, it was this _her_, right?" She gave me a nervous look. Now it was my turn to sigh. "You don't want to know."

"But I do!" she insisted. Against better knowing, she tried to sit up. "I want to understand you! I want to relieve you from some of your burdens… You should tell me…" Silence. "You can trust me."

"I know, or at least, I hope."

"Then tell me." She tried to get up. She really shouldn't. But I didn't say anything of it, I just couldn't. My mind heart had become heavy. Shaking all over, she sat down next to me, wrapping my cape tightly around her. She laid her head on my shoulder again. "Is it that horrible…?" I nodded. Her hand touched my arm. I didn't stir. Wave after wave, memory after memory, came back. I vaguely heard her speak my name. "Sephiroth…" I glanced at her, my eyes met her. "What happened…?" She asked, as silent as she could. I hung my head. A tear formed and ran down my cheek, followed by many others. "It's okay… Take your time. But you have to tell somebody. It's eating you, I can see it. I don't need to read minds to know."

"She was murdered…"

She didn't understand. Patiently, she asked: "Who? What happened?"

I swept the tears away. "Okay then…" I sighed yet again. "This is a tale I want to forget so badly, but ever haunts my dreams and nightmares…"

"In my world." I began with shaking voice. "I told you there is no such force as psynergy or magic as we call it in our fairytales, in my world. It's a kids tale. Good for children."

"But, that's not true, is it?" She was clever, indeed.

"Well… Not entirely. Magic _does_ exist. But, I think maybe 10 or less of the 6 000 000 000 people in my world posses it. And they are all women. Sorceresses."

"Why no males?"

"I do not know. The history of Sorceresses goes back since the beginning of the human race. A sorceresses gives her power to a young successor when she dies. Generation after generation. It doesn't even have to be family of the sorceress. They pick successors that have a natural talent for it. This is known as the Succession of Witches."

"Witch sounds… negative." Mia commented.

"It is. In the middle ages Sorceresses were hunted down and burned alive. Now, in the time period I'm from, they're frowned upon. People fear what they can't understand."

"And this _her_. She was… a sorceress, right?" I nodded approvingly.

"Yes…" I felt tears. I could see her again… "Her name was…" My throat hurt. "Her name was… Selena. My dear Selena." Silence. "She had received powers from a sorceress when she was very young. I'm two years older than her and I was seven then." I had to think about how to continue for a while. "Every Sorceress has a knight, so to say. 'Knights' are the men who help the Sorceress, protect her, but also make sure she'll never abuse her powers for the wrong. Until I was twelve, Selena's father did that. But he died from illness, and I was the only closest thing she still had to family. I was her childhood friend and had always been a friend of the family. So, the task of Knight went over to me. I felt proud…" I chuckled sobbingly. "Yeah, I was proud… I could help her now, understand her more. The burden she had to bear. It would be partly my burden now, too. I never left her side from that day on. I would always accompany her. Most of the time however, she would forget the fact that she was a sorceress. She barely used her powers. The only time she was remembered to it was when she saw the glances the radicals gave her."

"The radicals?"

"Sorceress haters. Believing magic is a filth that needs to disappear. Even wondered why there aren't many Sorceresses?"

Mia gulped loudly. "You don't mean?"

"I mean exactly what you think I mean." I replied harshly. "When you want to kill a sorceress, it's easy: Do something that doesn't seem natural and hurts or kills normal people and instantly there's reason enough to do away with the local Sorceress." I regretted my harsh words, it made this tale even more painful. Especially… What happened one year ago.

"Selena had heard those tales. And she was frightened. She swore never to use her magical abilities in public. She wanted to see as normal as possible. Well, that was already hard for her without her magical powers."

"How come?"

"Selena was born with an incurable illness. Something wrong in her that causes the colour pigments in her hair and eyes to be colourless. Resulting her in having snow white hair and white eyes. It's a very odd and rare illness. It didn't make her any more popular. In fact, when she accepted the Sorceress' powers, people blamed her illness on the fact that she had always had magical abilities in her."

"How unfair…" Mia exclaimed. "Was there at least something pleasant in her life?" I shook my head and Mia looked horrified. I gave her a look of: I warned you! I sighed deeply and continued.

"Her life wasn't the easiest. But I still remember her saying…" I swallowed hard and tears streamed down my cheeks and poured on the sand. "I still remember her saying 'At least I still have you, Sephiroth.'" Now, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started to cry. Something that I didn't do for more than a year. Mia put her arm around me, trying to comfort me.

"It was when she said that." I sobbed. "That I… That I realized how much I had loved her ever since I had met her." Tear after tear… "But, it's not easy for me to tell such things. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I didn't know how. I just didn't know…" I took a deep breath. My cheeks felt warm and undoubtedly were glowing red. "On that night of the full moon, her favourite night, I was standing at the lakeside. Her favourite time of the month. I had finally decided that I would tell her. How, I didn't know. But I would tell her. She was at home back then, I needed this time alone. I had to prepare for this. I know, it sounds childish. And, how I wished I hadn't done that…" Mia was still trying to comfort me while listening to the story. She could understand how I felt. I knew that. And I let myself be comforted by her tender hands on my shoulders. Another tear fell on the ground.

"It had started raining when I started going back. I wanted to take her to the lakeside, in the rain and under the full moon. She would have loved it. She enjoyed rain and the moon. I was slowly getting back, still unsure about how I should say it, when I heard that one sound that would haunt me forever…" I stared in Mai's eyes. "It was her screaming." Mia didn't say a thing, her face pale, she listened. I gazed in the flames again. The memories were very fresh again. Every detail, I could remember.

"I didn't waste another moment and ran. I just ran and ran. And I cursed myself a million times for leaving her alone." I closed my eyes. "I ran through the forest, rain pouring down from the sky. It started to thunder. The light of the full moon blocked by storm clouds. I was soaked again, like on the ship. I ran and ran, my heart beating faster then ever." I remembered everything. Even how the lighting looked. That's how deep this night is burned in my memories. "And when I just emerged from the forest and could see the house in the distant, I heard the gunshots." It becomes dark in front of my eyes. Gunshots… One, two, three, four, five, six. Six of them. Mia is so taken back, she doesn't even ask what a gun is. "That's when my mind was shattered like a mirror is when you throw a heavy stone at it. Time seemed to stop. Than I heard my mind scream 'No! She's alive!' And I ran again. But when I arrived, the house was a mess and empty. The door to the roof was open. I couldn't think when I climbed the ladder and crawled on the roof." I hung my head. "There she laid, curled up against the chimney. I fell on my knees next to her dead body. I lifted her head up, hoping I could see those eyes, that smile, just one more time. My gaze went down her body and stopped on her chest. I saw the wounds. I couldn't stop myself. I had to count the bullets in her chest. It was so horrifying, and yet I couldn't stop counting."

I felt my body become weak and fell flat on my face in the sand. I coughed, gasped for breath. Sand was stuck on my wet cheeks.

"I couldn't stop looking at her. The most innocent being I ever knew. Dead. Shot dead like an animal. Her white dress soaked with rain and blood. As I screamed until I was certain my lungs were burning, I laid her down and fell forward on her chest, crying. Then the sky was lit by a flash of lightning and the moon fell through the clouds, its light straight on the spot she was laying…"

Next morning Mia awoke when the sun fell through the leaves on her face. She quickly placed her hand in front of her eyes and then she realized she was fully awake.

"Morning there." She sat up and looked at me, throwing some more wood on the fire so it was large enough to roast some fish on. I felt her gaze, but I avoided it. We sat in silence for a while, eating the fish and I continuously felt her staring worried at me.

"Mia." I sighed, getting tired of it. "What's done, is done. I can't change what has happened, nor will I ever be able to forget or straighten this mistake. But, I have to press onwards, it's my only choice."

"But I'm worried about the past eating you away…" She replied silently.

"It's inescapable that it will, but until it does, I rather enjoy this adventure with you guys." I thought for a moment. "It was you who I saved last night. Not her. I prevented myself for making the same mistake twice. I proved to myself to still be able to protect people I hold dear. But the burden of her death has not been lessened. Nothing will ever be able to do that."

"And what if you were able to revive her?" The question was full of hesitation, but my heart sprang to life.

"Anything…" I whispered. "I would do anything to be able to do that! To see her smile again, to feel her again… To ask her to forgive me… … …"

In her heart, Mia regretted asking, but I didn't notice that. Anything… Everything for that possibility… Then I laughed with myself. Fool, I am.

"She's dead!" I reminded myself. "Life is too short and desires eternalness, death already is eternal. I only have her memory, and that should be enough. I do not deserve more, anyway."

And silence once again reigned.

I walked to the edge of the cliff. It had been a long climb, but I needed somewhere where I could be alone. Mia was resting at the fire, so this was the perfect opportunity. Eight metres below me, the waves were crashing against the cliff. Above me, and above the waves, seagulls and other life. The sun burned in my neck. It was a hot day, not a single cloud in the sky.

"Brother." I whispered. I felt a cool breeze. "I think I understand now. I think I've learned what you wanted me to learn here. I think… I think I'm ready." I gazed up to the sky, hoping for an answer. And I waited. Maybe for hours, I stood there. Minute after minute, hour after hour, passed by. Was I wrong? Wasn't I done here, yet? Or didn't my brother hear me? No, I had to be patient. Maybe something would happen if I was patient enough…

"Sephiroth!"

I stared down to the beach. Mia was walking a bit in the cool seawater, but she was pointing to something far out into sea. A dot on the horizon. I narrowed my eyes. Could it be? After a while, the dot became larger. It was a ship! When it came even closer, I recognized the dragonhead, the ancient look. It was our Lemurian ship! Isaac had found us!

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later the ship was docked only few metres away from the beach. Isaac jumped overboard with almost too much enthusiasm and waded through the water until he felt sand under his boots. Mia ran up to him and flew in his arms, almost knocking him over.

"I am so happy to see you again." He whispered to her. "For a moment, I really thought you had drowned."

She shook her tears away. "It was alright, Spehiroth saved me." She let go of him and looked to the top of the cliff. I gave the sky one last look. "Thank you, brother." Before heading down to meet the others.

---  
Okay, one more chapter I think, and then we'll hurry up things a bit to the events on Jupiter Lighthouse. next chapter, they'll visit the edge of the world, and Sephiroth gets another mysterious gift. Read and enjoy. Maybe drop a reply, too?


	7. Chapter 7: The Black Box

"One can only write once the inspiration is there. Without it, the letters and words that are written down are as soulless as a stone." Refia, tuesday the 16th of January 2007. What? I had to find some excuse for waiting this long to post a new chapter.

**Chapter 7: The Black Box**

After I had told everything that happened, I went to bad to sleep. I was so incredibly tired. Mia was okay. The others were probably discussing the past events a bit more, or planning our next destination, but I needed sleep. Plenty of it. I didn't bother to put the blankets over me. I dropped down on the bed and fell asleep under five seconds. The world of dark dreams welcomed me with open arms.

The door opened. I didn't notice, I was sleeping, dreaming. It wasn't one of the adepts. A man with long silver hair bent down over me, looking at me with some kind of pride. His right shoulder was decorated by a huge, black wing. The person took a small, sealed black box and placed it under my arm. There was a note attached to it. The person heard footsteps. When Mia peered inside to check on me, I was the only one in the room. Because it was dark, she didn't notice the mysterious gift from the unknown visitor.

Next morning I awoke, but I still felt pretty tired. As soon as I sat up, I felt the black box leaning against me. Curiously, I picked it up. It was large, a bit larger than my hand. I tried to see what it was, or what was inside it. It was sealed. And no matter how hard I pulled, it wouldn't open. I swear I had seen this object somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where or when. Then I noticed the little note attached to it. It read:

_Wherever you go, keep this with you.  
__Your Brother._

"It's from my brother…" I muttered. I carefully shook the box. I vaguely could hear something, but couldn't make out what it was. I jumped out of bed and attached the box to my belt. It fit nicely and didn't hinder me at all. Taking a deep breath I went to the living room to get something to eat.

The others were already up. Mia looked as good as always. She had recovered fully, that was clear. "Good morning Sephiroth." She greeted as I sat down at the table, taking some bread.

"Good morning to you, too, Mia. You look better." I replied softly.

"Thank you…" She blushed slightly. "I feel better too. Better than yesterday, anyway."

"Well, that's not hard." Isaac commented. "After all the seawater that you must have swallowed, it's only natural you felt a bit sick yesterday." I felt Ivan staring at me, again. I followed his gaze. It looked at my black box.

"Never saw a black box before, Ivan?" I asked, showing him the box a little bit better. He backed away, his cheeks glowing red.

"It's not that…" He shyly replied. He was about to add something when Garet bluntly interrupted. "Where did you get that?" He asked, his mouth still stuffed with food. Disgusting.

"My brother gave it to me." I calmly replied. They all raised an eyebrow. I gave them the little note. Isaac scanned over the paper a few times.

"Well, every other things your 'brother' gave you so far turned out to be good stuff. I bet this thing will be too." He gave the note back and I thanked him.

"What's inside it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Mia. It's sealed and I can't open it." I studied it again. "I swear I've seen this thing before. I just can't remember where or when…"

"Hey Isaac." Garet protested. "How can we be sure it's not dangerous when we don't know what's inside it?"

"We'll just have to trust Sephiroth." Isaac smiled, then he returned to his breakfast. I gave the black box a last look before attaching it to my belt again. Time would tell what its purpose is.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, starting a new subject of the conversation. Isaac shrugged. "The storm kind of knocked us out of course. According to the sea charts we have here the Apoji Islands are supposed to be close. We're making a quick stop there."

"I see… The edge of the world… I'm curious how it looks." I stood up and went outside. I didn't notice the weird looks of my companions. There were still some things they didn't understand about me. Like how I knew the Apoji Islands were at the edge of the world when nobody ever said that before?

I climbed in the lookout and sat down to take another good look at the black box. Where had I seen this before? The design, the looks were so familiar. But where? Forgetting everything wasn't always that handy. But maybe brother didn't want me to know. Yes, that's probably it. Like I told myself before: Time will tell. Still, I'm curious as to why I have to carry it with me all the time… The island had been a test. Had I succeeded? Was this black box my 'reward'? I trust my brother. But why doesn't he tell me a bit more at times? No, I have to trust him. Simply go along, walk my path and see where it takes me. He'll watch over me. He'll protect me. I'm certain of that.

For being 'close' the Apoji Islands were still far away. Too far for my taste. A trip of one day and a half. I wouldn't really call that 'close', but hey, that's just me. In those days it was the usual stuff. Fighting of some monsters who were tired of life. Every battle I noticed however, that everything I did, all my moves, my fighting, it went a little bit smoother. My skills were improving. I noticed this with Isaac and the others as well. But hey, that's to be expected when you fight a lot. Sometimes I just wish for an opponent that's a bit more challenging…

But okay, we arrived at the islands just fine. Well, fine… I don't really know what it is, but Isaac seems to be extremely tired lately. I think he's troubled. It's the quest I think. It's been more than a month out at sea. With no sign of Felix or Jenna. Of course I know we're destined to meet them at the Jupiter Lighthouse, but I can imagine how depressing it is for our leader. I can understand how he feels. He carries a huge thing on his shoulders. But I'm worried. How will he react when he'll find out the truth? That all he was actually doing, didn't really have any meaning? That Felix was the right dude all along and we a bunch of misguided, 'poor fools'? Well, I didn't really bother. My purpose is not saving Weyard. It's becoming him. And of course I'm willing to aid Isaac's quest. He's a friend. It's not that I'm going to abandon them once I have achieved my ultimate goal. No, I'll see through this adventure till the end, lending my sword to their quest.

"Don't worry Isaac. We're almost there, you can rest at the inn as long as you want." I told the Venus Adept, who looked more and more tired with every step he set towards the group of huts in the distance.

"I'm fine, Sephiroth." He assured me. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. And I can use Psynergy. Honestly Isaac, it's no crime at all to admit you're feeling extremely tired and that you need a very long snooze." I straightened my back. "Admitting a weakness is a great step to becoming stronger."

"Nice saying." Ivan smiled. "Where does it come from?"

"My head." I replied with a wink. The Wind Adept chuckled softly then darted further along the road. He turned out to be far more an energetic boy than I had assumed. Of course he was still shy and timid, and calm too, but energetic as well. Mia was also more open than I had thought she would be. A bit more relaxed, I think. She could joke just like the others. Isaac was Isaac, and that says enough. Garet wasn't really like I thought he would be, but in the negative sense. I couldn't really place it, but there's definitely something different about the Mars Adept.

As soon as we checked in the small, exotic hut that was supposed to be an inn, Isaac fell down on the bed and was fast asleep as soon as he laid flat on his back and comfortable.

"He must have been exhausted." Mia said, with a weak smile and a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's better to let him take his nap." Garet agreed. They quietly left the hut. I watched Isaac carefully. Yes, he was exhausted. But more then exhausted.

"Sephiroth, don't you want to see Gaia Falls?" Ivan tugged at my arm. I slowly turned away from our sleeping leader.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." I followed the Jupiter Adept outside, but my thoughts were still in the inn.

"Ivan, don't you think it's a bit strange Isaac's so exhausted all of the sudden? Only two days ago he was still fine." I hoped the Jupiter Adept would have noticed it too. That I wouldn't be the only one who found it strange, who was worried. Slowly Ivan nodded.

"Of course I noticed. I think he's just having a little depressed moment. I mean…"

"Almost two months out at sea and no sign of Jenna, I know, I know…" I sighed. "Yes, that's probably it. I hope this long rest will get him out of it."

"We can only hope…" Ivan whispered. I nodded and then we hurried after Mia and Garet.

Did I ever say what a strange feeling it is, to really see something that's endless? Gaia Falls at least seemed to be endless. They fell and fell, until they disappeared in the clouds endlessly far below. It gave me a weird feeling. It didn't feel bad. It actually was a great feeling. When you see those falls, going endlessly below you, you feel like your standing on top of the world. And in a way, I actually was. The others were admiring the scenery as well, but I don't think they did in the same way I did. I have always had a passion for things like 'Void' and 'Eternalness'. I never imagined I would ever get to see such things. But now I did. This endless falls, at my feet. It gave me a feeling of satisfaction. Like I had completed yet another task of my life. But the true task still laid ahead of me.

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the Black Box. I sat down and studied it yet again. I ran over it with my fingers, trying to remember where I had seen it. Trying to see if I could open it. Trying to see if I could find out its purpose.

"Brother, what other secrets do you have for me?" I whispered. "What are you planning? I trust you, more than I trust anybody else, except for her who is dead. But what are you plotting? What lies ahead of me? How can I become you? Do you already have it all planned and thought up? Only to wait for me to get to the point were I activate all your plans you have for me?"

Again, I got no answers. Silence was the only response I got. I had to trust him! But it wasn't that easy. The Black Box was a gift from him… But what did I have to do with it? I knew that time will tell, but at that moment, I really wished it would tell me a bit sooner.

---  
And yet another chapter complete. Next chapter we'll make a large jump forward. Just what will happen at the Jupiter Lighthouse? Will the purpose of the Black Box be revealed? Wait! This isn't some kind of TV-show with after the credits some scenes for the next episode. 

Anyway, ignore this rant, read, enjoy and review please.


	8. Chapter 8: A Surge of Power

A quicker update than usual and my longest chapter ever! I felt like writing, so here is chapter 8.

**Chapter 8: A surge of Power**

Weeks passed. Sailing took a long time. We've visited all corners of the Eastern Sea with no sign of Felix whatsoever. Not surprisingly, to me at least. If my appearance hadn't hindered history, we would still meet them at the Jupiter Lighthouse. Each place we visited, however, provided us with clues of where they were headed. And each time we got there, the ones we were chasing would already have left again.

More recently, I had a feeling that something was driving me towards the west. I don't know what it was. It may very well have been the mysterious Black Box. I still hadn't remembered where I had seen it, and I still wasn't able to open it. It's purpose remained unknown. And in all these weeks, no word of my Brother. Only that constant urge to sail westwards. After more than three days, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell the captain. A bit uneasy, I went to Isaac's cabin. For the moment we were a bit clueless of where to go. Maybe he would like my suggestion. Politely I knocked on the door. After a positive 'enter' I went inside.

Isaac was sitting on his bed reading a book about something. He laid it next to him and looked up. "Hey Sephiroth. What's up?" I searched for the right words, but couldn't find any. I sighed deeply. "Take a seat, maybe it'll go better." He urged, pointing to the empty chair next to his small desk. I gratefully took place.

"It's just… Don't think of me as crazy, but recently I…" I hesitated "I got the feeling that something wants me to go westwards very, very badly."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Curious. I've got this feeling to for a few days." Surprised, I looked up. "You do?" He nodded.

"I can't tell what it is." He continued "It's just like you said: A feeling. An urge to go there."

"And… what will you do?" I asked.

"Tell the others and then follow this feeling, logically." He replied.

I grinned and nodded. "Thanks. Makes me feel better that I'm not the only one 'feeling' things."

"No problem Sephiroth. We'll be of before the day ends." I gave him my thanks and left the cabin.

And so westwards we went. To our surprise, well, not for me, the rocks that had blocked the Gondowan Cliffs were gone, allowing us passage to the great Western Sea. During the journey I often studied the black box. I withdrew in my cabin. For some reason I wished to be left alone. I had noticed that since we got to the Western Sea, the Black Box seemed to act differently. Whenever I laid my hands on it, I was sure I could feel some kind of power reacting inside it. What was it? From all riddles my brother has given me, this one was the greatest. I kept faith that I would know the answer soon, seeing as the inside of the box had been acting different than weeks and weeks ago when I first got it. Something told me that something incredible was going to happen soon. I could only guess what. The events at Jupiter Lighthouse that were sure to follow? Or something more related to me? Probably the second, I thought.

A knock on my door. I put the Black Box away. "Enter." It was Mia.

"Sephiroth, get on deck please. According to the map, we'll be sailing on the river, that'll take us into Ateka Continent, soon."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and disappeared, leaving me to my thoughts again. Ateka continent. So soon already? That would mean we would soon reach the great Jupiter Lighthouse. Somehow I felt scared. Why? I didn't know. Sighing I grabbed the Souba, put the Black Box at my belt and left for the deck. There I saw Isaac carefully steering the ship into the river. Sailing stream upwards would require more Psynergy out of them. I felt sorry for not being able to help them with this. After all, I could not use Psynergy. I had only my Souba. But for me that was enough.

"Will you be alright, Isaac?" I asked carefully. The venus adept didn't look away from where he was heading, but nodded.

"I'll be fine Sephiroth." He replied. "Ivan's on the lookout, can you watch the prow of the ship?"

"Of course." I smiled, heading to my post. With Ivan's sharp eyes and my close watching of the river we safely guided the ancient ship over he river through the continent of Ateka. Even though I kept a close eye on the river, I also was able to marvel at the great beauty of this continent. Unlike Gondowan or Osenia for example, this was a continent without many villages. A few little settlements at the coasts, and of course Contigo, but that would probably be it. After a few hours Garet took my place and I went inside to get some rest. We would probably arrive at the Ateka Inlet within two days. From there it would perhaps be a half day walk to Contigo and from there a day to the Lighthouse. I sighed and fell down on my bed. That would still be four days of uncertainty.

I would never forget the look on Ivan's face when he heard it. For me it had been a known fact, but for the young adept this news was certainly stunning. I saw that he couldn't really believe it. "I have a… sister…?" He continued to stammer. Yes, we had reached Contigo after about three days, and Ivan had felt the place to be somehow familiar. And the more he looked around, the more people he talked to, the more people's mind he read, the more clear it became for him. This was where he came from. Here the great merchant Hammet had picked him up. Here he had had a sister before he was taken under Hammet's wing. I could relate to him, somehow. I remember the first time when she was old enough to understand it. The time she finally understood what being a 'sorceress' mend. It was kind of the same as with Ivan.

Night had began to fall, we would head to the Lighthouse tomorrow. But I couldn't sleep that night. It was so warm. I had to get some fresh air. Silently I went outside. I saw somebody in the distance, at the ruins of Anemos sanctuary. I knew who it was. As still as I could I went to him.

"You couldn't sleep either, Ivan?" I asked, sitting down beside him on a fallen pillar. The young adept shook his head.

"I've learned much today…" he whispered silently, not looking at me.

"You're not happy that you found out the truth?"

He shook his head. "It's not that." He hung his head. "I have a sister and all these years I didn't know. It actually hurts. Why didn't she come along when Hammet took me? Or why couldn't I stay here?" He sighed deeply. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes those who love us and protect us do drastic or weird things to help us." I told him. "Look at my brother. Didn't he cause the storm and nearly drowned Mia, just because he was convinced I would succeed at saving her and at understanding?" He listened carefully. "I'm sure it was the same with you Ivan. I'm sure that whoever gave you to Hammet wanted the best for you, had the best intentions for you."

"I know." Ivan replied, still in a sad voice. "But sometimes that's hard to accept. Aren't you angry at your brother sometimes?"

"Of course." I smiled to him. The moon gave enough light for us to see. "I've been angry at him for risking Mia and your lives so many times. But in the end, didn't it work out for the best? I'm angry at him for always leaving me with questions, but I also know that I'll always get an answer sooner or later. Whatever he does, I know I can trust him. His actions don't change that."

"I hope it can be the same for me and my sister. It's painful. We've been here for almost an entire day and I didn't even meet her yet!" I patted his shoulder, easing him.

"Ivan, patience is a great virtue. You've been waiting for fifteen years. What's a few more days? I've been waiting for almost two months for the answer on the Black Box, and I still haven't gotten it." I closed my eyes peacefully. "Those who loves us and those we love are people worth of our trust, even if their actions speak otherwise. Remember that Ivan. Friends and loved ones, if you really trust them, their actions won't fool you. Never."

"Thanks…" He said. I put my arm around him and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Common, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow may be a very long and tiring day."

I marvelled at the beauty of the Lighthouse. So ancient, yet still feeling so powerful! We had left very early in the morning and had reached the great Jupiter Lighthouse a bit after noon. As soon as we went inside, I had seen what I had expected. Like the opened doors and moved statues.

"Somebody has been here before. And not long before." I whispered. Mia nodded.

"Sephiroth is right. Do you think Felix and the others are already here?"

Isaac thought for a moment and eventually replied: "I think so. They reached every other lighthouse before we did."

"All the more reason for us to keep moving!" Garet remarked. We all agreed and hurried further. Even through the hordes of monsters and the urgency, I was able to marvel at the Lighthouse's beauty as much as I wanted to. My world had contained some great things mankind had build very long ago, but this topped everything, even if it wasn't sure if man had build this. But that didn't take away the beauty.

"There's a way outside." Ivan said, pointing at the light falling inside at the opposite side of the room. I slashed off the head of a living suit of armour, making it fall lifeless on the ground, before burning away into ash. Isaac and Garet just killed the last of the giant scorpions that had attacked us. Mia quickly scooped our condition up with a quick casting of Wish Well. Isaac didn't bother to sheet the Gaia Blade. He walked past Ivan.

"Okay, we'll head that way. Hopefully it'll lead to the beacon and will we still be able to stop Felix and the others."

"How will we stop them, actually?" I asked, emotionless. Isaac hung his head and sighed deeply. "I hope to reason with them."

"And if that isn't possible?"

"Then we'll fight."

I nodded and then continued to follow Ivan.

I didn't want to watch. But I had to. I recognized the path on the outside of the Lighthouse we were walking on now. I recognized the two stone slabs that formed a bridge of roughly two metres. I knew what would happen. But I didn't dare to warn them. I didn't have the right to mess with history. Isaac and Ivan walked in front of the group. Behind them, Mia and Garet. Then I came. Isaac and Ivan just had crossed the small bridge, when the two stone slabs folded downwards, making Mia fall downwards on the small edge under it. I felt guilty.

"Mia!" Garet called out, looking down. We were separated from Isaac and Ivan. "Wait, I'll save you!" The Mars adept jumped down before Mia could even finish her "No, don't!"

A badly calculated jump. I looked away, I didn't want to see it. When I did dare to look again, Mia was desperately holding Garet, who was dangling with one arm at the small edge. A few pieces that had broken of fell towards the depths below. We were very high above the ground. I shivered at the thought of Garet losing his grip.

"Mia!" Isaac cried.

"Garet!" Ivan called.

Isaac looked over the gap towards me. "Are you alright, Sephiroth?"

I quickly nodded. "I'm fine, but Mia and Garet!" No more words were needed. My heart was racing, nearly pounding out of my chest.

"Garet, you're only using one arm to hang on, what's wrong?" Mia pleaded.

"It's totally numb!" The Mars Adept replied, cursing. "I must have hurt it when I fell…"

"You shouldn't have tried to save me when I fell into this hole." Mia apologized.

"Really Mia, don't apologize, I really wasn't going to leave you down here." Desperately Mia tried to pull up Garet, but had to give up after a few tries. I never felt more powerless before in my life, except for when I was running when I heard the gunshots a year ago.

"I'm sorry Garet, I'm not strong enough to pull you up." She turned to Isaac, I could see she was biting away her tears. "Please Isaac, you have to save Garet!"

Isaac clenched his jaw and turned to Ivan. "This looks bad Ivan. We've got to find a way to get them out of there, and fast!"

"No, I'm afraid you won't be doing that."

That's when I first heard her voice. That menacing, serpent-like voice. From around the corner the two Mars adepts, Agation and Karst appeared, smiling broadly at the success of their trap. Karst, Menardi's sister, sent a shiver down my spine. It is when one would see her in real life that you would realize just how fearsome she is, and then I'm not even speaking about Agatio. Although I never could stand the strong, muscular man because he used his fist as a weapon (I happen to love swords), I now didn't dare to accuse him of not following Saturos' example to use a sword as weapon. The voice of Ivan put me out of my thoughts again.

"Who are you?" Ivan's voice sounded different. Angry, yes, but it was trembling slightly. I understood, he was afraid. And I caught myself, of being afraid to. They were out of my reach, I was powerless. I felt useless and my chest hurt. Because of that.

"Me? Why, I'm Karst." The Proxian replied.

"And I'm Agatio."

"If you're not here to help my friends, then get out of my way so I can do it myself!" Isaac sneered. For the first time I really saw him angry. The sight of him was… impressing to say the least. But still however, nowhere near as impressing and dangerously looking as Karst and Agatio.

"I'm sorry, but your friends will have to wait for a little while. You have a debt to repay." The woman smiled poisonously. I couldn't stand it. I felt Agatio's gaze to fall on me.

"Five?" He wondered. "I thought Alex said there would be only four of them?"

"What does it matter?" Karst questioned. "That brat is out of reach. And look at him cowering in fear. No, let us focus on the big fish."

"You said 'debt'." Ivan said. "What do you mean, debt? We've never seen you before!"

"Regardless, you've done Karst here a great wrong, and you are becoming a hindrance to us." Agatio replied, shrugging. Isaac started to understand.

"Wait a second, you two look familiar somehow, do you know Saturos and Menardi?"

"So you're not such a fool after all, Isaac!" Karst exclaimed in a over-girly voice. "You're right, we're from the same clan. The Mars clan from the frozen lands of Prox."

"Prox? Never heard of it." Ivan shrugged. Agatio turned around, shaking his head. I nervously glanced at Mia. She seemed to constantly look from Isaac to Garet. I so wished I could help her.

"That doesn't surprise me." Agatio continued. "Prox hangs at the edge of extinction. And the seal on Alchemy is responsible!"

"What are you saying? That doesn't make any sense." Poor Isaac, I sighed in defeat, if only he knew…

"It doesn't matter." Karst interrupted. "Because soon we'll bring Prox back from the brink of extinction and make all people of Weyard kneel down before us!"

"Nad you really think we'll let you, after hearing all this crap?" Isaac viciously screamed.

"See? You're a hindrance." Karst smiled in triumph.

"And Felix, was he trying to help you?" Ivan asked, trying to keep talking as long as possible.

"Actually" Karst said "We don't know what Felix's objectives are. And we don't care, as long as he lights the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse."

"Then get out of our way!" Isaac said, grabbing the Gaia Blade a bit tighter. "We're here to stop Felix!" The two Mars Adepts mockingly shook their heads.

"Move!" Ivan insisted "Or we'll have to move your ourselves."

"Do you hear that, Karst?" Agatio grinned "They are actually willing to fight?"

"Does that mean you will leave your friend… hanging?" Karst mocked. Isaac immediately remembered Garet and worriedly looked down at his friend, still hanging onto the edge, trying to keep his grip.

"So that's the deal huh?" He concluded, standing up again and facing the two. "You came here to fight us?"

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself? Impressive, I'm quite fond of smart boys." Karst replied with a sweet wink. It only enraged Isaac further.

"If you really are the brats that defeated Saturos and Menardi, you've earned yourself some new foes!" Agatio stated, taking a step forward into their direction.

"And trapping Garet and Mia was part of your plan?" I was surprised to hear myself speak for the first time since the two had appeared.

"We didn't plan to snare both of them." Karst shrugged. "Though that was a pleasant surprise."

"Cowards!" Ivan shouted. "Stop playing dirty and fight fair!"

Karst shook her head. "Answer me this, would you still cry foul if you were fighting us four on two?"

Ivan looked at her sideways. "I hope you don't think we're afraid of fair fight, two on two." I hung my head. I really didn't want to watch. I felt helpless over and over again, and didn't notice that the Black Box was becoming warmer.

"Oh, I'm sorry we misguided you." Karst said in a fake apology. "But we have a third, a Water Adept… Alex!"

The surprise on Isaac and Ivan's faces said enough. Both wondered aloud if the Alex Karst was talking about was the same Alex from Mia's clan. But meanwhile Karst started looking around confused.

"Karst, what is it?" Agatio wondered.

"It's Alex!" she shrieked. "He's gone!"

"Well, good riddance I'd say. Honestly, I was going to do the same to him I'm about to do to them…" Then he sighed deeply. "My only regret is that I wont be able to wipe that sneering smile of his face."

"Ah well…" Karst grinned evilly. "Just take your frustration out on these brats!" In a second she had turned around, drawn her scythe and charged at Isaac, who barely had time to raise his Gaia Blade in defence. Ivan darted out of the way to avoid Agatio's first punch and drew his Swift Sword in the meantime.

And now I just didn't want to look anymore. I wanted to turn away, or go to them, or do just something! But I could only watch from the side I was standing. I couldn't help Garet and Mai either, as I had no material that would be of use. I could go around to get to them, but I remembered that I would need a few Psynergitic abilities and I couldn't use Psynergy. I was literally stuck. I fell on my hands and knees, shaking my head. Only two metres away from me my two best friends were fighting a battle on life and death. And I could do nothing. What if history was indeed changed? What if Isaac and Ivan wouldn't survive because Felix wouldn't arrive soon enough? I looked down below, at a path way below us, looking for a sign of the other adept party. But saw none. I couldn't believe this. This was Weyard's History. My brother had no hand in this. And I could do nothing. Surely my brother couldn't allow this?! I banged with my fists on the floor, cursing it all, but my cries went lost in the cries of the heated battle that was only a few feet away from me. Psynergy and weapons flew through the air. I could hear the groans of my friends. They were having trouble. I knew it. As powerful as there was no way they could face, with no healer like Mia, two Master Mars Adepts.

I cried.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I fell on the floor of the magnificent Lighthouse in a piece of sobbing garbage. How could this be?! Was there really nothing I could do? I didn't notice the warm Black Box at all.

"Brother…" I sobbed "This can't be how you want it to go, there is just no way…" I looked up into the grey sky, crying. Hating. Cursing.

Then I gasped.

A black feather fell down, straight in my extended hand. A large black feather from an Angel Wing. I carefully cupped the feather, my tears going away. I held it to my chest, and it calmed me. I still wasn't alone. But I was still helpless. "Brother…"

"Isaac… I… I can't keep going anymore… I'm…" I looked up, seeing Ivan gasp for breath. He had been badly beaten up by Karst, even though she didn't look unharmed either. His chest was slashed open by a quick swipe of her scythe and he collapsed. It filled me with horror but also tremendous rage. "Keep it together Ivan!" Isaac yelled, looking to Ivan. Allowing Agatio to strike…

"Ha, you're a fool! Never let your concern distract you in battle!" Agatio did a step forward and raised his hand. "Rising Dragon!" And even though I didn't want it, I felt an Iron grip forcing me to keep looking. How the snake-like dragon made from Mars Psynergy erupted from the ground, biting with it's jaws into Isaac's flesh, scooping him of the ground and high into the air, where it exploded with the force of Karst's Supernova. I flinched as I heard Isaac's scream of pure pain echo through the lighthouse. With a horrible, sickening crack Isaac landed on the ground and collapsed, he had to have broken something. The world froze. It had become silent. Even Mia had seen what had happened. So had Garet. The wind blew sideways against me, playing softly with my hair. I was shocked. His scream. Her scream. It had been almost the same. It was like somebody had stabbed an ice-cold knife in my heart.

"We did it Agatio!" Karst exclaimed in triumph. Agatio heaved and bent over, letting his hands rest on his knees. "It was close, but we did it." Then he did a jump backwards.

"He's still alive?!" The face of the Mars adept was decorated with surprise. "Even after that blow?"

"Heh, he's no warrior. His concern for his friends allowed us to strike." Karst smirked. "It would be a shame if you and I ever had to regret letting him live…" They nodded to each other, advancing towards my friends. I waited for a second. What? No Kraden who called out to Isaac to watch out?! Desperation and rage got the better of me. I did a few step backwards, then ras as fast as I could and jumped unnaturally high. Over the gap, over Isaac and Ivan, and I landed straight in front of the two Mars Adepts. With a swift motion I unsheathed the Souba.

"If you want to kill them, you'll need to get past me first!"

"Getting a bit desperate, are we?" Karst mocked. "You saw how we beat the two of them. And you alone would be able to stop us?"

"I'll do everything it takes to protect them." I shrugged.

"Sephiroth…" Isaac hissed, in pure pain. "Don't… just… just go…"

"Yes." Karst nodded. "That would be the best thing to do little boy. Run away and you'll live."

"Wrong." I replied, holding the Souba tighter. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I put the feather between my belt and readied myself to get beaten badly.

"Fine. Then we'll kill five."

Karst had advanced as quick as lightning, but my reflexes were fast too. I had raised the Souba in time to block it. When she readied another strike, I ducked and kicked her legs from under her. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Agatio's punch, making him run into Karst instead. Grudgingly the female warriors got up and brushed herself of.

"Not bad." She poisonously smiled. Then she came again with that lightning speed. I realized she had to be using her Death Scythe technique. I was relieved that I could count of my reflexes in this battle, but it still took all my Kadaj skills out of me to block and defend myself against her next barrage of scythe swipes. Add Agatio to that and I got even more trouble, constantly twisting and turning to protect myself from their attacks. I ducked forward and got from between them. I jumped up and landed on a higher edge again. Karst raised her scythe and cast Supernova, blowing it up. I had however counted on that and jumped just in time. I raised my blade, planning to bring it down hard on her. I was merely inches away from her when a searing heat blew me out of the way, blasting me hard against the floor.

"Rolling Flame." I cursed. Karst appeared at my side again, scythe raised. "Not so fast." I hissed, jumping up again and lashing out with my Souba. She blocked it and shook her head.

"It's useless you know. Just give up and we'll do it swift and painless." I clenched my jaw and took a step back. She was right. It was hopeless. But I just couldn't give up now, could I? I had to continue. Buy time so maybe Felix would show up and save Isaac and my other friends. Even if I died buying time, I hoped it would be enough for them to continue living.

"Never. I can't give up."

"Too bad I guess." The warrior smiled. "Than we're done toying."

She raised her scythe. I knew she would cast Supernova and tried to get to her before she could do so, but a fire ball shot straight past me, not allowing me to go any further. A powerful blast of Psynergy threw me backwards and my body groaned in pain. But before I could even land Agatio was there to deliver me a hard punch straight in my chest. I gasped for air, trying not to scream. I tried to get up again, coughing and holding my hand on my chest in pain. I raised the Souba and myself but Karst slashed out with her scythe, knocking my sword out of my hands. I saw it disappear over the edge of the Lighthouse.

"My Souba!" I cried. My gift! My Brother's gift! Gone!

"Oh don't cry. Just go after it." A sharp pain in my side and the next moment I felt myself falling over the edge of the Lighthouse. I reached my hand out, trying to grab something. Somehow I managed to grab the edge of the floor Isaac and Ivan laid on. I looked down below. I saw my Souba, still falling and eventually disappearing on the ground, lost forever. Above me the triumphant Karst appeared. I gave her my most hateful look. It was over. She would slash my hand of or something and I would fall towards my death, just like my Souba. And then Isaac and Ivan would still be killed, even after my best attempts to buy time.

"Well, well." The mars Adept mocked. "What do we have here? Oh, garbage. Let's get rid of it." She raised her scythe. I didn't know why, but in a last attempt to defend myself I took the Black Box and threw it wit hall my might at the woman. She reacted quick enough and knocked it away, sending it sailing through the air. Then I noticed something. Her scythe had slashed through the box. It had opened. A bit of greenish, thick fluid came out of it as it seemed to fall in slow-motion towards the depths below.

And it was now that I realized what it was.

"Noooo!!!" How I did it I would never know. But I collected all my strength that was left in me and pulled me up, on the floor. I ran and then dove after the Black Box. I grabbed it in mid-air and held it close to me. I looked inside. Then let the substance, whatever it was, gush out of the box, on my chest. I somehow knew that I had to do this. My body absorbed this fluid and the now empty black box flew away. I held my arms over my chest, trying to keep any fluid from going to waste.

I felt pain.

It was like thousand needles pierced my body at the same time. My vision began to darken. Jolts of pain over and over flew through body. I looked up and smiled madly. I was still falling through the air, but I was able to grin.

"My completion…" I whispered to Karst. "I owe it to you…"

I folded my arms tighter around myself. The pain became unbearable. I screamed. Everybody that was there at that moment, Garet, Mia, Isaac, Ivan, Agatio and Karst. All who could put their gazes on me. A thin, black smoke rose from my body. I coughed and gasped for breath. I crashed against a lower floor. My body shook and twisted. I slowly stood up, my body screaming. The black smoke seemed to come from my skin, like it was on fire. I tried to straighten myself, but barely could. I gazed up and saw Karst falling towards me. I couldn't believe she had jumped after me, so bend on killing me. I raised my hands, it was like I felt my muscles tear. I had nothing to stop her approaching scythe. My Souba gone and my body in ruins. Yet I still felt the urge to raise my hands, as if it was a last, desperate try to stop her. I braised myself for the impact. Karst and I collided.

A surge of power coursed through me at the moment of the impact.

The moment Karst scythe had to make contact with my skull it had been stopped by something invisible. It was also on that moment, the moment the scythe hit that thing, that I had felt that power. It had happened in a second. Power all over my body, then streaming outside. All in one second. The impact and the sudden power that streamed out of me in that second even blew the dust under my feet metres away, it moved the air so much that it made my long, black coat wave like a powerful wind blew and played with it, just like my hair. Karst was shocked. I saw my hands, now gloved with black, leather gloves. And my wrists were decorated with iron wrist protectors. I felt my iron shoulder protectors fluidly move as I moved my arms, no longer with pain. A stream of green energy gathered between my outstretched hands. The thing that had stopped the scythe now took form. Karst could only gasp as a new, powerful and long katana of legends suddenly appeared out of tin air in my hands. She then looked at my face.

"The tables are turning…" I whispered, no longer with my own voice. My voice was older, more calm and actually had that 'menacing' touch to it. I looked up, looked her in the face, stared in her eyes. "Karst…" And as I spoke her name, a familiar melody began to play.

---

My longest chapter ever! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The reason of this quicker update was because I just felt like writing and I had the inspiration to do it. So here it is. Next chapter will also come soon. Title of the next chapter will be 'One Winged Angel'.

I also apology if some of the dialogue with the Jupiter lighthouse events isn't fully correct. It's been a while since I played the Lost Age.

The reason for the huge jump forward in time is because there were'nt actually many more events to fill. I could have thought up many, but the entire journey of Isaac through the Eastern Sea is just him chasing Felix's group. That's why I shortened this journey a bit. Don't worry though, this story is far from halfway, so there will still be plenty of reading fun if you're worried. This epic won't stop after the events on Mars Lighthouse.

Okay, enough said. Read, enjoy and maybe review?


	9. Chapter 9: One Winged Angel

Here is the next chapter. Took me a bit longer to get this one up, but it is pretty long to make up for that. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9: One-Winged Angel**

"The tables are turning…" I whispered, no longer with my own voice. My voice was older, more calm and actually had that 'menacing' touch to it. I looked up, looked her in the face, stared in her eyes. "Karst…" And as I spoke her name, and gazed in her eyes, a familiar melody began to play. She gasped as a second wave of invisible energy erupted from my body. I grabbed the handle of my new sword and with one, effortless but incredibly powerful strike, I blew her back upwards, to where she had jumped down from. As I watched her sailing through the air, I jumped up and, as I had expected, jumped incredibly high, almost like I was flying. But I didn't fly, it was like some sort of limited levitation power I automatically had used. I landed on the edge Garet was still hanging on and grabbed his arm, pulling him up with one hand. Once he was safe, I jumped away again, this time landing on another edge of the lighthouse. I looked down on the two Mars Adepts.

"Amazing." I grinned, with my new voice, already sounding so natural to me. "That I owe my completion to you two, I never had held for possible."

"Karst, what the heck did you do to that guy?!" Agatio screamed.

"Judging from your tone, I guess you are quite angry about my new power, far surpassing yours…" I smiled slyly. "That's too bad…"I raised my hand in the air, to test even more of my new powers. The sky darkened with grey clouds, all circling around a point, high in the air, straight above my raised hand. "It doesn't matter what you think, though." I continued. "For the fight we had is not yet over. To kill Isaac you will have to get past me."

"And you think we won't be able to do that? You're still alone, no matter what. Do you honestly think we cannot win?"

"Well…" I hissed. "That's up to you two." I lowered my arm again, and if that was a signal, I jumped down towards the two.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira Vehementi_

My Masamune collided with Karst's scythe. A few quick strikes of my new sword followed, skilfully blocked by Karst, but I could see it. I could see the trouble she was having. My new inhuman strength, my sudden knowledge, my skill, my powers… It was too much for the adepts to handle and I would prove it. As I heard the first lines of 'One-Winged Angel', which the heavens themselves sang for me, a feeling of great pride came over me. I was complete.

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

I swung my legendary katana with all my might. Karst blocked it with tremendous difficulty. I pressed against her scythe with my sword, trying to make her retreat. She tried to do the same, but I had received all my brother's powers, even his inhuman strength. I was stronger. As I leaned into her face I couldn't help but smirk. The heavens shouted my name.

"Even heaven and hell sings their praises for my completion. You are like flies before my completed might!" I jumped over her and slashed her in the back, knocking her into Agatio. I ducked and felt the heat as his Rolling Flame passed over me.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira Vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira Vehementi_

As I got up from ducking, the air around me heated up and then there was a massive explosion around me. A Supernova from Karst no doubt. Clenching my jaw I jumped into the air, my levitation powers almost enabling me to fly high above the searing heat. Gravity pulled me down again, but I stabbed my Masamune into the side of the lighthouse and landed on an edge above them. I looked down on them, and grinned.

"On your knees and beg for mercy." Then I slashed of the entire edge I was standing on, a rain of stone now plummeting towards the two. Using their Psynergy the Mars Adepts succeeded in keeping any debris from falling on them.

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth! _

Suddenly I flew through Karst's supernova, ignoring the painful, searing heat. Her surprise was great and my Masamune tasted her flesh as I ripped open her side. She groaned but managed to swing her scythe. In the nick of time I ducked and retreated my Masamune, swinging it at her legs. She jumped out of the way to let Agatio's rolling flame pass by. I had to time to duck or get away, so I brought the Masamune in front of me and braced myself for the impact. The psynergy hit my sword, it's strength was tremendous and I had trouble. My feet were slipping away. A cry of furry escaped my lips and with a burst of strength I smacked the rolling flame aside. It landed in the side of the lighthouse and exploded.

_Sors immanis -_

_Et inanis._

_Sors immanis - _

_Et inanis._

The explosion blew a hole in the wall of the Lighthouse and sent stone debris flying in all directions. I jumped and soared through the air, avoiding getting hit. Yes, levitation powers are handy. Karst and Agatio once again used their powers to shield themselves. As I landed behind them, I suddenly noticed they were gone. Automatically I jumped forward. That hadn't been a bad idea, cause Karst's scythe missed my skull. I quickly turned around and blocked her scythe. Strike after strike with my Masamune followed. The sound of mental colliding against metal filled the air.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira Vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira Vehementi_

Agatio fired Psynergeticspells to backup Karst. And me and the female adepts ducked between assaults, constantly striking at each others with our weapons. Her movements were fast, but mine even faster. She was wounded and I hadn't been hit even once. Overpowered? Perhaps, but at that moment I was glad to be. If I had been any weaker I would have been killed, and put the name Sephiroth to a shame. I didn't slow the pace of my assault at all. On the contrary, it only seemed to quicken.

"You're weakening." I smiled to her.

"Dream on." She hissed.

"Ah, but my dream has already come true."

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

As our weapons parted from another pushing contest, Karst fired a Flare Storm. I dodged and lashed out at her. She blocked with difficulty, but managed to smile.

"Your power may be great, but it still can't beat our teamwork." I glanced at Agatio, who raised his hand. I did a back flip, but I had hesitated too long for just a second. A fire dragon erupted from the ground, snarling and trying to grab me. I jumped into the air, but the serpent made from flames pursued me. It was catching up, and gravity was already slowing my flight and pulling me earthwards again. I stopped in midair and watched the approaching dragon. A sly grin spread on my face. It was a risk, but it was better than getting fried. I speeded towards the dragon.

_Veni, veni, venias. _

_Ne me mori facias._

_Veni, veni, venias. _

_Ne me mori facias._

As the Rising Dragon opened its maw, I held the Masamune in front of me as I felt straight into the dragon. But before it could even close its maw, I had already spilt the head into two. As I continued towards the ground, my Masamune always going first, the dragon just got sliced into two pieces more and more. When I stood steadily on my two feet again, the two pieces of flaming dragon behind me exploded. I watched at the shocked faces of the Mars adepts.

"Was it something I said?" I smiled innocently.

_Veni, veni, venias. (Glorioso, Generoso.)_

_Ne me mori facias. (Glorioso, Generoso.)_

_Veni, veni, venias. (Glorioso, Generoso.)_

_Ne me mori facias. (Glorioso, Generoso.)_

Now they were dead serious about killing me. They flew in my direction at the same time. I jumped over Agatio and tried to slash him, but this time he could escape my strike. They closed in from both sides. I glanced at them both. The moment both of them jumped towards me, I jumped in the air, making them collide against each other. I landed on them, making them groan in pain. With great effort, I swung them both into the air.

_Sephiroth!_

I jumped after them. Agatio was falling already since he was heavier. I readied my Masamune. A blue aura surrounded me as I approached the falling Mars adept. My Masamune was charged with power. I struck Agatio and at the same time the energy was fired of my blade into him. I realized that this had to be what one could call a 'special attack.' Agatio plummeted into the ground.

_Sephiroth!_

Karst saw me approach and tried to stop me, but because of the speed of her flight was unable to. I caught up with her and even passed her, stopping in midair just above her. I raised my Masamune and before she could ram into me, I brought down the Masamune with all my might on her. The force of this slash made her speed towards the ground like a meteor. I dove after her and reached the ground before even she could. Then I caught her with the flat side of my Blade, spun around and knocked her into Agatio. This was the final blow and they both collapsed, just as heaven shouted my name for the final time, ending the praises for me.

_Sephiroth!_

_---_

I took a deep breath and didn't stir. The two were slowly getting up again, but they were too weak to even think about trying to fight me again. And if they would try, I wouldn't spare them this time. I held the Masamune ready, prepared to defend myself again if needed.

"Aargh." Karst groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

"Sure." I shrugged. The grey clouds that I had summoned disappeared again and the sunlight fell on me, then later on the entire Lighthouse again. Why had I done that? It had been a mere test of my powers.

"Matters not!" Agatio panted. "We'll kill Isaac sooner or later!"

I heard running footsteps and quickly raised my Masamune. But to my relieve it was Felix and his gang that appeared from around the corner.

"Oh great." Karst hissed. She looked at the Venus adept. "Felix, what's going on?"

Agatio looked around suspiciously. "I understood that when Venus Lighthouse was lit, the ground shook so fiercely that it even split! Curious it hasn't here!"

Karst shook her head, displeased. "You still haven't lit the Lighthouse, have you?"

"We'll light it right away." Pierce said calmly.

"Then hurry up and get to it!" Karst raged. I silently laughed. She had to feel so bad! First helped me to be complete, then humiliated by me and now she was going to get 'betrayed' by Felix. Wonderful.

"We'll do it." Sheba nodded "But we're not leaving Isaac behind!"

Karst slapped her forehead in dismay. "Great, are you going to betray us now?"

"Depends on how you see it." Felix modestly answered.

"Typical." The female warrior snorted. "And you're going to prevent us from finishing them of?"

"Finishing them of?" I grinned. "From the looks of it, I don't think you're in the shape to 'finish' anybody of right now!"

The newly arrived group of adept gave me curious glances, as they never had the chance to meet me before. Karst decided to ignore my comment.

"We won't let you finish Isaac of, if you're capable of doing it now or not." Felix stated.

"Isaac has proved to be a greater foe than we imagined!" Agatio shouted. "We can't let him live!"

"If you want to finish them off, you'll have to beat us first!" Piers returned.

"You're both quite injured." Kraden reasoned. "And not in the shape to fight all four of them now. It would be for the best if you left now."

I knew what Karst was planning, but I wouldn't interrupt with the flow of events any further than I had already done, so I remained silent. Slowly she nodded. "We don't have much choice…"

"Karst! No!" Agatio couldn't believe what he was hearing and opened his mouth to protest, but she mentioned him silent.

"Agatio, if we fight Felix now, we'll be… destroyed." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, do with Isaac as you wish."

I sighed in relief, Isaac was safe now. I lowered my Masamune and waited.

"But swear this oath to us: If we leave now, you'll light the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse, Felix!"

"I will." He promised. "After we've helped Garet and Isaac."

"I don't care if you want to help Garet!" Agatio roared "We've waited long enough, the Lighthouse comes first!"

"Go ahead Felix." Kraden assured him. "I'll tend to Garet." Reluctant, the Venus adept nodded.

"And be sure to bring the Mars Star that young Isaac carries with him." Karst added.

Shock went through the group. I had expected it. "How'd you know about the star?!"

"Do you think this was about nothing more than revenge?" Agatio asked. "Alex told us all about it!"

Felix seemed to hesitate. Karst got ticked of. "Take it or I'll-!" Piers did a step forward, ready to help Felix.

"Don't force our hand on this!" Agatio warned the Lemurian. The tension rose. The two pairs glared at each other.

"Take it…" A voice behind me said. I glanced at Isaac, who slowly stirred. "Take the star Felix. I don't know… why… but I have no… choice but to trust you…"

Felix nodded and approached Isaac, but I raised my Masamune and stopped him. "I won't trust any of you close to Isaac." I hissed. Felix stopped in his tracks. Slowly I turned around and kneeled down at Isaac.

"Where's the star? I'll take it to them." Isaac made a weak gesture to his pouch. I felt in it and found the mithril bag containing the Mars Star. I looked in it to see if it was alright. The elemental star gave of a soft red glow. Pleased I stood up and handed over the star to Felix.

"That's better Felix." Karst smiled poisonously. "We'll await you at the beacon."

As the Mars adepts left, Flix started to follow them, only to this time be stopped by Piers.

"Felix, wait. We can't trust them. Take me with you!"

"Yes, good thinking!" Sheba agreed. "If anything happens up there, you'll be safer with Piers!"

Felix didn't protest and nodded to the Lemurian. Together they left.

"Safety in numbers…" Kraden muttered.

---

I had already gone back to Isaac and Ivan. "Hang on Isaac, I'll help you." I promised, reaching for the potions he kept in his bag. "No." he stopped me. "Aid Ivan first."

"This is no time for nobleness." I warned him, opening a potion and forcing him to drink it. That would ease his pain for now. Then I went to Ivan, as he had requested.

"Sephiroth?" the Jupiter Adepts asked. He blinked a few times. "Is that really you?" I smiled weakly to him. "Yeah. Don't worry about that now, let's get you fixed up." Ivan's hand had grabbed his chest, trying to cover up the wound Karst had made. It bled and looked quite serious, but not life threatening either. I also made him gulp down a potion and then I noticed Sheba was watching. I think she didn't really dare to come closer.

"Sheba will help you now." I smiled to the Jupiter adept. "I need to get Mia and Garet out of that pit."

Then I stood up and Sheba hurried to his side. Kraden was standing at the edge of floor, trying to find a way to get Mia and Garet out of there.

"The rope won't reach…" He muttered. I shrugged and walked past him.

"Mia, Garet, you two still okay?"

Mia nodded, her worry for Garet still in her eyes. "Garet's fine, I healed his arm already. But we can't get out of here, I'm afraid!"

"Don't worry." I assured her. "You'll be out of there in a second!" I braced myself and jumped, hoping my levitation powers would always work when I did that. I landed softly on the small edge they were sitting on, trying not to fall off.

"Alright, Mia, ladies first. Hang on to me." She did and I put my arm around her waist. The floor above us was pretty high and I hoped I could make the jump. Alone would be no problem, but with extra weight… No! I shook my doubts off me. I had to have faith in my new powers. Silently praying, I jumped. The now familiar feeling of defying gravity relieved me and I safely made it. As I let go of Mia, she turned to look at me, a bit shocked.

"Se…Sephiroth… How?"

"Thank Karst and my brother." I smiled weakly. "Now I'll pick up Garet if you don't mind. You should help Ivan and Isaac, they look like they need it."

Then I returned and picked up Garet. When we both safely stood on the ground again, I noticed Sheba and Jenna were gone. They probably had went to the beacon to aid Felix. I couldn't really believe how Karst and Agatio could be foolish enough to fight Felix in their weakened shape. But hey, stuff can happen.

Mia used her Ply Well psynergy to heal Isaac, Ivan already sat up, looking better.

"They'll be okay." She said to me.

"I had faith they would."

We waited a bit while Isaac and Ivan recovered from their wounds. The subject of our talking was my completion.

"I didn't really know what was going on." Mia said. "I saw you falling and heard your cry, then suddenly Karst hit you and you were, well, you."

"Yes, Sephiroth." Ivan panted. "Care to explain?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll try." I bit my lip. "I didn't really know what was going on. All I wanted was to protect you and Isaac. But, I didn't stand a chance against two master adepts like them. I kind of lost all my hope when I was dangling at the side of the lighthouse, my Souba lost." Yeah, painful memory. "In desperation I threw my black box at Karst. Who could have know her attack would open it?"

"It opened?" Isaac wondered.

"Yeah… And when I saw it… Opened and slowly falling, it was like I suddenly knew what to do. I grabbed it in midair and my body absorbed the fluid that was stored in it."

"I fear I still don't understand." Garet grumbled.

"Look at it like this: The fluid was the fuel and Karst her attack was the spark that was needed to set it on fire. Same thing happened with me. When my appearing Masamune stopped Karst's attack, I felt a tremendous surge of energy running through my body. Like something inside me had exploded. In one second I was completed." I sighed deeply. "Ah, it was a great feeling. You cannot begin to imagine how it felt, to suddenly be so powerful, to have so much knowledge. To wield this blade…" I slowly ran with my hand over the Masamune, caressing it like it was a precious pet.

"So this is the blade you've always wanted to have?"

"Yeah Mia, it is… The Blade my very own Brother once wielded, now granted to me." I barely could take my eyes of it. It was even more magnificent and perfect than I had expected. Such perfect balance, incredibly sharp and deadly. Long and yet thin. Its weight perfectly divided over the blade, making it very comfortable to wield, not tiresome. "Masamune, at last you are mine!" I whispered.

"And your new appearance, your hair colour and clothing, that's all from your brother as well?" Mia seemed eager to know. She probably was happy for me.

"Yes. It's my size of course, since I'm younger than him, but all I have now matches perfectly what he wore before he became an Angel." I hoped I could find a mirror sometime soon, cause I really wanted to see and study myself. All this new knowledge and powers, I would have to test them, test the new limits and possibilities of my body.

"Well." Isaac groaned. "I'm happy that at least somebody got something good out of this fiasco." He hung his head is dismay. "Another Lighthouse is lost."

"Isaac, do not think of yourself as failed." Kraden said. All this time he had only listened. "If it weren't for Agatio and Karst we probably would have ended up fighting each other. Now I hope we can talk this out peacefully. It is time for us to explain ourselves to you all."

I offered Isaac a hand. "If you think you can stand, we'll go to the aerie and see if Kraden's right." He took my hand, but nearly sank through his knees. Apparently he was still weak. I put my arm around him and supported him. "Don't worry Isaac, you can lean on me. We'll go together." Garet aided Ivan a bit, but the young Jupiter Adepts was far less wounded than Isaac had been and didn't really need any support. Slowly we went on our way.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." Isaac sighed. "You're a great friend."

---

Another chapter, hope it was enjoyable. Now things have really started. The prologue is over, Sephiroth's story now really has started.

I wish I could give the link to the adress where one can listen to the song, but unfortunately this site doesn't allow my chapters to contain such links. Too bad... Ah well, search radioblogclub, I'm sure you'll find them if you really want to hear them.


	10. Chapter 10: Under the stars

So sorry for the long wait! And this chapter still isn't very long! But at least it's a sign I'm alive, and this chapter I find pretty emotional, actually it is one of my own favorites! So enjoy, because I'm alive and writing!

**Chapter 10: Under the stars**

When we were nearing the aerie of the lighthouse, I glanced at the beacon. It was lit with the impressive force of Jupiter. What a pretty sight. But I knew that Isaac couldn't really find it pretty. To him, he had failed yet again. I really hoped all would be cleared up soon, to relieve him of his burden. Felix and the others didn't notice us yet, they were talking quietly to each other and investigating their wounds. They looked exhausted from the battle with Agatio and Karst. Then Jenna turned around just as we arrived at the bottom of the stairs leading to the beacon. Isaac let go of me, standing on his own again. He didn't want to appear weak, I guess. I stayed close to him, ready to support whenever needed. My right hand rested loosely on the handle of my Masamune.

"Isaac… Garet…" Jenna stammered.

"Man." Garet glanced around, obviously annoyed. "They got away! What a bunch of jerks!"

Isaac ignored that and did a step forward, trying to catch Felix's gaze, but the other Venus adepts avoided that look at all costs.

"All right Felix! We want to know what's going on!" Isaac stated clearly, his voice sounding demanding, but also a bit worried.

Kraden stood between the two groups, glancing around a bit nervous. "It's not very easy, Isaac… There are a number of… complicated circumstances…"

"What are you saying Kraden?" Isaac demanded, doing another step forward. "I think after all this, after almost a _year_ I think we have right on answers!" He did another step, but Felix reached for his sword.

"Back off if you want to talk." he warned. Isaac glared at him, a hurt expression that I hadn't yet seen in his eyes, appearing.

"Poor fools like me don't get the meaning of a peaceful debate." Isaac challenged, smirking. I got what he was saying, where he got it from. At the Venus Lighthouse beacon, Felix had refused to explain things to them, calling them poor fools. Apparently Isaac found this an insult. If Felix had talked then, all these months of tiring search could perhaps have been avoided. Felix looked away, his cheeks slightly red. Ivan glanced at everybody nervously. His eyes met mine. I nodded. Relieved, Ivan ran up the stairs, placing himself between Felix and Isaac.

"Stop this!" He demanded. "Listen, I don't really think any of us is in the shape for another fight right now!"

"Debatable." I said, grinning. Ivan glanced at me.

"Except for you of course, Sephiroth." He eventually smiled. "But that's not the point. We shouldn't fight!"

"Then what do you suggest Ivan?" Isaac asked.

"All I'm saying." The Jupiter Adept continued. "Is that we should go back to Contigo, rest there and talk things over tomorrow."

"A good idea." Kraden nodded. "I fully agree."

"So do I." I said, raising my voice. Glances fell on me. "Though I'm certain I could fight all of them, I rather avoid doing so. Too much has happened today already."

Isaac, Mia and Garet switched looks between each others, silently agreeing on something. Eventually they all nodded. "We agree with Sephiroth and Ivan."

Piers, Sheba and Jenna nodded as well. Only Felix seemed to hesitate. I got the feeling he was watching me. Weird, but then I didn't really pay attention to it. It was silent for a long while and Isaac grew angry. Jenna hit her brother on the head. "What are you thinking?!" She shrieked. "It is time we explained ourselves to them! No more running, or you can run alone!" Felix's cheeks turned even more red, but he nodded. "Yeah… We can't fight right now."

Isaac closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay then… Let's go back to Contigo guys." Then he looked at the other group. "We'll be waiting for you there, and don't even think of sneaking off again! You owe us an explanation!"

Then he stepped back down the stairs. When he passed me, he stumbled again. Shaking my head, I put my arm around his shoulder again. "Don' task too much of yourself." I sighed. Then I headed towards the elevator, followed by Ivan, Garet, Mia and the gazes of Felix's group. The great stone structure moved down as soon as we all stood on it, carrying us to the base of the lighthouse.

---

"There, you should catch some sleep now, Isaac." I advised, dropping him on the bed. He may act tough, but I know injury and fatigue when I see it. Isaac wanted to protest but I raised my voice and stopped him before he even could start saying anything.

"No buts Isaac." I glanced at him, worried. "Give your body the time it needs to heal. I don't know if you know, but there was an attempt made to _kill_ you today, Isaac."

"I know, I know…" He sighed, getting himself to lie comfortably. "It's just…"

"I know. Felix and the others bother you, okay, I can understand why." I bit my lip. "They'll keep their promise. That Jenna seems to be burned on explaining everything to you."

"Quite literally." he laughed.

"Right." I nodded. "She's a Mars adept like Garet, right?" Hey, I had to act like I didn't know everything here.

"Indeed." He smiled back. Then he closed his eyes to try and catch some sleep. I turned around and headed to the hallway of the house. "Now to catch a Jupiter adept who needs to be in bed." I grinned. A few moments later, the house was filled with cries of a fifteen-year-old boy shouting that it was still too early to get to bed.

---

When Ivan finally slept, I went outside to get some fresh air. What a day it had been. Garet had gone to bed already, and I guessed Mia had, too. I looked over Contigo, covered with the darkness of night. It was so silent, I loved it. The darkness succeeded in comforting me and my new body. So much had happened. I raised my hand and studied it. The clothing, the hair colour, the sword, the style, the manner of speech, the abilities… I had inherited it all within a second. I took the Masamune from my side. It shimmered in the moonlight. What a magnificent blade. I just couldn't get enough of the sight of it. I still couldn't fully believe it. I had succeeded! I had become him! I wielded the Masamune! A satisfied sigh escaped my lips.

"Brother…" I bowed my head. I noticed I still had the feather. Respectfully I attached it to my belt. "Thank you, brother. For everything." My gaze went up to the moon. "You've guided me this far… I will never doubt you again. I swear. I promise." There came no answer, only silence.

My ears caught a slight rustle. I turned around, but couldn't immediately see somebody. Yet I knew somebody was watching. "Mia?" I finally asked. She came out of the doorway, dressed in her white nightdress. "You should be sleeping." I remarked, avoiding her eyes.

"And you shouldn't be?" she softly retorted. I shook my head.

"I can't." I shrugged. "I can't sleep. I need to think." I could feel her hand on my shoulder, softly. I shivered.

"Are you frightened… Sephiroth?" She sounded hurt. "Of me?"

"Its not that Mia." I sighed, shaking her hand off. I turned to look at her. "I… Mia, ever since we've met, you were always the one who tried to get to know me the most. You were always the most interested in me, in what I had to tell…"

"Is there… a problem with that?" She carefully asked, tensed. I shook my head.

"Of course not, Mia. But… When you come to me at night, at nights like these… I can't help but get the feeling you want… more of me." God, I was bad at such stuff.

"Maybe." She replied distantly. "If I might be honest, Sephiroth, I don't really know what I feel when I'm near you." She came to stand next to me, but didn't touch me. "You intrigue me… You come from another world… That fact alone, it's so hard to grasp. From the first moment, I was with you, and from the first moment we've met, you're behaviour was… different. Yes, you intrigue me." She tried to catch my gaze. "You're not like anybody I've ever met before. Maybe that's why I'm unsure about what to feel. You're so friendly, so warm-hearted to all of us, yet you still remain distant…" I gazed at my feet, not interrupting her. "What do we know about you? You said from the beginning you wanted to forget… But still, you were still somebody, right? Everything that surrounds you, the mystery, your brother, your past. What do we know about it?" Again, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Is it so strange that I want to understand that? You've told me, when you saved me, that your past would eventually eat you away. But why? Why can't you stop that? Why can't you leave that past behind? Isaac, Ivan… and I, we're willing to help you with that." Her face turned away, if it would be day, I would notice her red cheeks. "Especially I."

I turned myself fully to her, laying my hands on her shoulders, gazing in her eyes. She didn't stir. "I know you would, Mia." I sighed softly. "I don't want to hurt your feelings." I closed my eyes. This was very painful. "But… My heart still belongs to Selena. I cannot change this."

A tear ran down her cheek. "But why? Please, do not see me as rude. But why do you tie yourself to the memory of her? What was so special about her, that people like me, can't give you?"

"Mia…" I stroke her tear away. "You're the second sweetest girl I've ever met. I like you, very much. But the past holds me." I gazed at the moon. "Her memory won't fade, Mia. No matter how hard I try, Selena will not fade. Even as Sephiroth, I cannot forget her. It is my greatest sin… A sin that will never be forgiven. I could not save her. The only thing that gave my life meaning then, for so many years." Memories of that night came back. That one, fateful night… "I can change. I can become Sephiroth. I can be him. But I will never be able to let Selena go. To forgive my greatest mistake. Not without setting that mistake straight."

Mia bowed her head, and didn't hold back her tears. "Will you just allow her then to destroy you? Destroy you, inside first?"

"Just as I allowed her to be destroyed." I replied bitterly. "So is justice. Such is my fate. The only fate I deserve for letting die the only person that I wasn't allowed to let die." I stroke her tears away. "And that's why this isn't possible Mia. I do not want to burden you with a person like me. With one who bears a fate like me." I pulled her close into a deep, but purely friendly hug, allowing her to cry. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as I let go and went towards the house.

"I love you." She whispered, sobbing.

I stopped in my tracks for a moment, then bowed my head. "I know. But it isn't possible, and we both know that. Don't tie yourself either, Mia. Don't be like me. There are so many people on this world worthy of your love. Do not limit them just to me, the one that cannot abandon his past." A sigh escaped my lips and then I disappeared in the house to go to sleep. Mia just stood there, under the night sky filled with brightly shining stars, sobbing.

---

There, this chapter just flowed out of my fingers. Like I said, pretty short, but in my opinion very good. I just wanted to clear some things up with this one. I think it was pretty obvious that Mia had some interest towards Sephiroth, but here it's explained why it can't grow. If it will still influence the rest of the story I'm not sure about yet. We'll see... Expect a new chapter sooner.


	11. Chapter 11: A new journey

There, finally a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: A new journey**

I sat on the roof of our house, gazing over Contigo, patiently waiting. I had offered to wait here for Felix and the others. If they would come, of course. But I knew they would. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, remembering last night. You have no idea how painful it was to turn my back to her and walk inside. Maybe I did want her love. Maybe. But… Selena… No. I shook my head, clenching my fists.

"No, I shall never abandon you, my beloved Selena." I whispered silently. "I cannot… I must correct my mistake."

A movement caught my eye. I saw five people approaching in the distance. I smirked, so they had decided to come after all! I jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully on my feet in front of the door. I leaned against the wall, waiting. One hand rested on my Masamune, the feeling already becoming very familiar.

My eyes met Felix' as he came up to the house. For some reason, they didn't want to come very close to me. I grinned at that. Straightening myself I gazed at each of them for a very short while.

"You've been expected." I finally said, kicking open the door. I went inside, not bothering with them anymore.

"Isaac, our guests are here." I announced. Isaac jumped up from his chair and looked at the five entering the room. I went to a corner of the room and leaned against the wall again, crossing my arms. I glanced at Mia, but she didn't look at me. My heart felt pained because of this, but I shoved the feeling off me.

"She deserves better anyway." I kept remembering myself.

"I'm glad you kept your promise, Felix." Isaac smiled weakly. Garet nodded approvingly.

"Alright, let's hear what he has got to say himself!" The Mars adept said. I lifted my gaze of the ground, following the next conversation with interest. Of course I had seen it all before, but it was still interesting to see it in real life. I didn't say anything, just listened. Sometimes, I would feel a gaze on me but when I looked up to see from whom it came, it was already gone. Though I did notice Mia's red cheeks. It probably had been her. I sighed. I needed to talk to her. I hope we could still be very good friends. Like we always had been. I couldn't think further, for Hama came in. I smiled happily as Ivan could finally meet his sister. But it was also disappointing that 'it's not the time'. After a short conversation, Ivan's big sister left again and both groups turned to each other again. They had agreed to combine their powers.

"I'm sorry we couldn't see you at Venus Lighthouse…" Jenna apologized. Isaac and Garet glanced at each other, then at Jenna and nodded.

"I'm really relieved that we were able to sort out our differences without fighting." Mia added, her face betraying a little bit of happiness. Jenna turned to her brother.

"It's great, no?"

Felix looked away in the distance, and then nodded with a weak smile. "I guess it is." His gaze met mine for a brief second. "Though something needs explaining." Felix added. He pointed at me, I smiled weakly. "Who's he?"

I straightened myself and did a few steps forward, making the other group back away. I sly grin decorated my face. "You can call me Sephiroth."

"We met him the day after we left Lalivero with Babi's ship, appearing out of nowhere on the deck, where we found him." Isaac explained, walking up to me. "He's been travelling with us ever since, aiding us greatly."

"What kind of Adept is he?" Jenna asked, trying to sound more curious than distrusting. I shook my head.

"I am no adept. I have the Masamune and my own powers at my disposal, I do not need the power of Psynergy."

Felix turned to Isaac. "But how does he fit in with our quest? All of us are in some way connected to this, but what about him?"

"It's very simple." I replied. "My completion was thanks to Isaac and his friends. In return, I lend my strength and power to their cause."

"I don't know if you saw it Felix." Ivan commented. "But he did save our necks there at Jupiter Lighthouse."

"Not to mention, defeated Agatio and Karst single-handedly!" Mia added with a smile.

"Look Felix, I trust Sephiroth as much as I trust everybody here. His sword will be a great aid." Isaac crossed his arms and looked at Felix, who sighed but eventually nodded.

"Okay then, I'll trust you Isaac."

"Well then." Sheba said after a long silence. "Shouldn't we start to prepare for leaving again?"

"Yes, now that we'll have five more people aboard my ship, we need to stock up more supplies." Piers informed us.

Isaac and Felix looked at each other. I found it interesting to think about who would be the leader now. But from the looks of it, I realized they would just share that role.

"We'll buy what we need today, take a good rest and leave tomorrow." Felix proposed, still looking at Isaac.

"Sounds good to me." The blond Venus Adept replied. He turned to us. "Alright, lets lend a hand."

Everybody started to go outside, but I grabbed Mia's arm. She turned around in surprise. I studied her eyes. They betrayed the sadness she was feeling.

"Mia, I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Came the distant reply. I let go of her arm and she did a step backwards. I turned my back to her and hung my head.

"Are you angry at me for refusing your love?" A confused look came on her face. Maybe she didn't know herself? Taking advantage of her silence, I continued. "I know I hurt you. And I'm very sorry for that. But… You know it's not possible. But even if such a bond between us is impossible, we can still be friends like we were before. Right?"

Silence.

Afraid, I turned around, only to see her crying. I walked o her, she didn't stir. "Mia…"

"You're so sweet." She whispered, looking up to smile at me, despite her tears. This caught me off guard. She threw her arms around me. "You don't deserve that burden, but… I guess this is how it has to be. I'll always love you, even though you'll keep me at distance."

Sighing, I put my arms around her as well, stroking through her hair. "You're my best friend Mia. I don't want to loose you."

She gazed in my eyes and smiled. "If I make you happy by being your best friend, then that is good enough for me, even if I'll always feel more for you."

"I'm glad." I smiled back at her. "Now, we should be going to the others."

She let go of me and nodded. "Right."

---

The now merged groups had bought some new supplies and now, in groups of two, started carrying them to the inlet were Piers' ship was docked. Ivan found himself teamed up with Sheba and for the first time in his life, he could speak with a fellow Jupiter Adept. The girl was younger than him, but he could feel she was just as powerful as he was.

"Ivan." Sheba began. He glanced at her.

"Have you ever… Read Sephiroth's mind?" She asked it hesitatingly, afraid to ask. Ivan shook his head.

"Only once, in the very beginning, when he allowed me. Every time after that that I tried, he noticed. I stopped doing it as I got to know him and trust him." The young adept looked at the girl beside him. "You don't trust him, do you?"

"He frightens me." Sheba confessed. "His powers frighten me. Being able to defeat Agatio and Karst single-handedly? Frightening."

"I see it more as a relief. To have such skill and power at our side is a blessing! Who knows what awaits us at Mars Lighthouse?"

"True but… It makes you wonder if that power wouldn't get to his head…" She bit her lip. Ivan glared at her, not all too happy with the fact that one of his friends was being blamed of being a power-hungry maniac.

"You're beginning to think like Felix." It sounded offending and Sheba cringed under these words. That made Ivan feel a bit uneasy. "I'm sorry." He quickly added. "Didn't want to offend you. It's just… He's my friend. A very good one. I don't like it if people blame him of things I'm sure he isn't."

"But how can you place so much trust in him? You don't know him for that long and you can't look into his heart…"

"I don't need to read someone's mind and see his heart to trust that somebody." Ivan explained. "I trust him, that's all there is to it. Get to know him Sheba, and you'll learn to trust him too. I've noticed he's a great and reliable friend."

"Well… He is going with us on this journey after all… So yes, maybe I'll do that." She gave the blond boy a smile. "Thanks for the advice Ivan."

---

I was doing a few practise moves with my Masamune in the forest, not far away from Contigo. The sword continued to amaze me, and probably would never stop doing so. I loved it. Everything, my powers, my person, the Masamune, it felt like I had known them for ages, like they always had been a part of me. Being complete, let me tell you, it is a great feeling. It is great to feel whole. The feeling that something is missing was gone. I had achieved something great, I knew that. I had finally achieved a goal again, finally did something worthy of doing. A goal like that I hadn't had ever since she had died… I bowed my head.

"Selena…"

I felt a presence and turned around, facing Ivan. He didn't look surprised, no, his eyes betrayed sympathy.

"You still think of her, don't you, Sephiroth?" The Jupiter adept asked quietly, sitting down on a fallen tree. I followed his example and shook my head.

"I can never forget her, Ivan. She's a part of my life. Forgetting her would mean forgetting a part of myself. The only part of myself that I can't and haven't forgotten." I sighed deeply. "Selena, my Selena… What I wouldn't do to see your smile again…" I closed my eyes and grinned. Eventually I was just laughing loudly.

"Ha ha… I'm such a fool. Like I'm worthy of her gracing me with a second chance."

"Everybody is worth a second chance. Didn't you get one in this world?" He looked at me, his eyes questioning me.

"I cannot blame you for not understanding, Ivan… You never knew her, you can't imagine what a sin it was of me to let her die…" I laid my hand on the Masamune. "But I can live with this sin, for now. I am Sephiroth and my brother deemed me worthy of being so. Doomed I may be, but spirited, I still am. You can count on me for the inevitable battle at Mars Lighthouse!"

"I'm glad. It eases me a bit, to know we have your skill and Masamune at our side." Ivan bowed his head, sighing deeply. Only now I noticed how troubled he looked. But I decided to say nothing about it.

"By the way, Ivan, why don't you invite Sheba to come closer?" I grinned at his startled face. He then nodded and waved with his hand.

"Come on Sheba, it's alright." Hesitatingly the younger Jupiter Adept came to us both. Shyly she sat down next to Ivan.

"I won't bite." I smiled to her. She blushed and nodded. "So you are Sheba. Glad to finally be able to meet you in person."

"The pleasure is all mine." She politely replied. It made me chuckle.

"We can leave the formalities behind. Feel free to call me Sephiroth."

"Thank you… Sephiroth." She spoke the name hesitatingly, unsure. Did I scare her? I couldn't really tell. Maybe she was like Ivan: Troubled by the quest. I decided to change the subject.

"So, done with bringing your part of supplies to the ship?"

"Of course." Ivan smiled. "You?"

"Done it ages ago. Tell you what: hail the power of levitation."

"You're lucky you can fly." Ivan remarked. "Wish I could."

"Maybe there's psynergy that can arrange that?" I bit my lip. "Hover, perhaps?" Sheba looked up, not really knowing how I knew about the Hover Jade she possessed.

"Sheba, can I see the Hover Jade? I never saw a Gem stone that lends a psynergy ability before." I didn't know why I asked. Something in my mind forced me to do this.

"Sure." Came the shy reply. Out of one of her pockets, she took a shining, emerald green stone and handed it to me. Gratefully I took it and studied it a bit. It was crystal pure, and I could feel power inside it.

"Interesting…" I whispered. "There's something in it, energy I think, something that whispers… A whisper that grants you the knowledge of Hover…" My mind gladly sucked in this information. "I wonder if it's the same with a normal Psynergy stone… Or the Stone of Sages…?" I gave the stone back to Sheba, smiling gratefully. "Thank you for showing me. It was very… interesting…"

---

Sorry if I portrayed the Hover Jade wrongly, but it's been forever sicne I played "The Lost Age". And if you want to know why Sephiroth finds this information so interesting... Tell you what, I won't tell you. Hee hee.

Sorry it took so long. Hope to update with another chapter soon.


	12. Chapter 12: For one night

An update after making you guys wait for eternity. Bad me, I know. Sigh, but at least this chapter is pretty long, so I hope that can make up for the long wait a bit.

**Chapter 12: For one night…**

You know, life is far from easy. And that is not only for me, but for others as well. I realised that again that morning, on the ship when we had just left the Ateka Inlet. Piers' Lemurian ship had been granted the Anemos Wings and now, if the adepts combined their psynergetic powers, it could fly over the seas and the land. And it was then, when they had just successfully taken off, flown over the rocks that blocked direct entrance to the sea and landed again, I noticed how silent Sheba had become. I of course knew that this was going to happen, but in real life it touched me more than I thought it would have. While the others where congratulating themselves over a flight well done, I walked up to her.

"What's the matter, Sheba? You've become awfully quiet."

She said nothing and stared out to sea, letting out a deep sigh. I waited patiently, noticing the others now had taken notice of Sheba's silence as well.

"You weren't there, back then, Sephiroth." She whispered. "But, Jenna, you remember, right? When I said I had my own reasons for joining this quest?"

"I do." The redhead nodded, looking confused at Sheba.

"You were so secretive back then!" Kraden exclaimed. "Are you going to tell us now?"

The young adept fell silent again and bowed her head.

"You've gone all silent again." Jenna sighed. "But it's okay, if you don't want to tell us."

"I thought that if I went with you to Jupiter Lighthouse, I would find out who I was." Sheba said, her voice so low it could barely be heard. "That I might find out where I come from, who my parents are…"

"I do remember the Laliverans saying how Sheba fell from the sky one day…" Isaac nodded, looking with sympathy at the Jupiter adept.

"My entire life I've been looking for the answer." Sheba continued. "Who am I? Why was I abandoned?"

As I expected, Kraden slowly walked up to her and stood beside her, gazing out over the sea like she did. "Sheba." He sighed. "You may not know this, but you and I are very similar." Sheba looked up at the elder man, confused. "I was born in a poor village and only five when Babi took me under his wing. I had always been, rather smart for my age."

"So Babi took you in to study as a Scholar?" Isaac questioned. Kraden nodded.

"I was only five then and I've never really felt the comfort of a warm home."

"Why's everybody so down all of the sudden?" Garet asked, being his usual loud self. "Sheba may not know her real parents, but does that matter? Faran took care of her ever since she was a child!"

"Garet, you don't have to be rude about it…" Jenna snapped, yet Mia agreed with the Fire Adept.

"I think he's right, though. Faran raised Sheba as his own daughter, but just because she knows he's not his real father, he can't be her father?" Sheba remained silent.

"Don't you think so?" Garet asked. "If it were me, I doubt it would bother me at all. It's not like she doesn't have family, or am I wrong?"

It was frightening to see him make so much sense, I thought smiling. I laid my hand on Sheba's shoulder and looked in her eyes.

"One's real home isn't always the best place, Sheba. And I can know. I have left everything behind of the world and home I come from, for it was too cruel and too painful. I have found friends and a place here. And isn't it the same with you? Wherever you come from, does it matter? Haven't you found family and friends as well?"

She was silent again for a while, but then looked up smiling and nodded. "I feel better now, thanks Kraden, Sephiroth, everyone." I patted her head and stepped back, glancing at the others.

"Now shouldn't we be going?"

---

Yeah, going, but to where? I knew that if we sailed to the northern wastelands of Prox, masses of ice would simply block our way. To get through that, we would need some firepower, like say, a Cannon. But I again knew that to fire that one, we'd need some strong ammunition, like say, a magma ball found in a certain rock? I sighed deeply, still so much ahead of us.

"Sephiroth?" I glanced at Isaac and nodded, giving a sign that I was listening. "Felix is going to show us our rooms, lucky there's still one for each of us."

"Fine." I waved my hand. "I'll come." I followed him down below. I would miss our own ship, but only this ship had wings, which we could certainly use. Felix divided the remaining five rooms among us, I getting the one at the end of the narrow hall. I made no problem of that. As long as I had a bed to sleep in. To my surprise, my room was still considerable size, at least enough to be comfortable. If I had stuff I would have dropped it down, but since I barely had anything, and what I had was on me, I left the room again. Now was not the time to sleep. I noticed Isaac in the cabin straight over mine. I leaned in side.

"Any idea where exactly we are going?" He turned to look at me and shook his head.

"Me and Felix will still work that out, but my guess is heading north."

I raised an eyebrow. "To Prox huh?" I bit my lip. He gave me a questioning look. "Oh, it's nothing." I replied. "Just… What if our path in the northern waters was blocked? I mean, there's got to be some ice floating around there."

"It's amazing how much sense you always make." Isaac smirked slightly. "Sometimes I can't help but think that you can look into the future."

"You'd be surprised." I replied with a weak smile. "Well, just think about what I said, okay? I don't want us to waste days sailing to the north, only to find out we can't go back."

"But we have two Mars adepts with us now." Isaac remarked. I sighed, hadn't thought of that. Or maybe…

"You can be right." I shrugged. "But you can't be certain." I walked of leaving him with those distant words and a confused look.

---

I had climbed high into the lookout and gazed over the sea. I did that a lot. I needed it, somehow. It's something that calms me. The sky was blue and cloudless, a perfect day. At least, on the outside. Inside, I didn't really know what to feel. I am Sephiroth. I had finally achieved the power of the one I called my brother, I was finally worthy of being called by the same name and go by the same looks. And yet, I missed something. If only she was here to see me in my new, powerful glory. I remembered yesterday, when I held that hover jade in my hands. The whispers of knowledge and power. If there only was a whisper that could tell me how to correct sins. Even my brother didn't know or didn't want to tell me. Ever since I had inherited his power, he hadn't spoken to me, not even the slightest sign of his presence. I didn't get it. Had I done something wrong or was there simply nothing left for me to learn? Did I just have to live life now? A life as Sephiroth? The idea certainly was appealing and I honestly looked forward to another adventure with the Adepts, but this all didn't take away the feeling that something in my life was missing. Perhaps Mia was right. Perhaps I really had to stop blaming myself and clinging myself desperately to _her_ memory… I slammed my head hard against the reeling and cursed myself. How dare I, thinking I could wipe of the greatest sin a mortal has ever committed could be forgotten or forgiven so easily?

"Brother, tell me what to do…" I whispered, my voice slightly trembling with sadness. "Even now that I'm complete, I don't feel whole." The excited feeling from Jupiter Lighthouse, when I had first achieved this power, was gone now. There were still limits to discover in this new form and as soon as we found ourselves a tough opponent, the thrill of using all of my powers in battle would certainly come back to me. But right now, while gazing over the sea to calm me, I only feel empty.

I heard somebody climbing up and before long, a familiar blue-haired person sat next to me. I glanced at Mia and noticed that she looked as sad as she did yesterday, if not sadder. I sighed deeply.

"You're still hurt, are you not?" I asked it slowly and barely audible. She nodded, her face twisted in a sad expression, as if she was holding back painful tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know that I have to forget it, I know that I have to realize that it just won't work between us but… but…" She never finished that sentence. I hung my head, for I knew what she had intended to say but couldn't get over her lips.

"I only bring you pain." I said softly, laying my hand on her shoulder. "I don't understand how you can keep loving me despite all the pain I bring you."

She rested her head on my shoulder, but I didn't push her away this time, I let her be.

"It hurts." She sobbed. "You continue to hold that memory to your heart, you allow it to eat you away and… And people who would want nothing more but to fill your emptiness, you push them away…"

"Indeed." I replied emotionlessly. "Which is why I can't understand your love for me anymore."

She gave me a glare. "Because I know you do it just so you hope that I will give up." She crept closer to me. "I know you are lonely, I know you long for somebody to help you and heal those past wounds." I looked away and clenched my jaw. She was right. "And that's why I can't forget my feeling for you. I want to help you, I want to fill that emptiness."

"I am like a traveller in the desert with no water." I sighed, closing my eyes. "And that is my well-deserved punishment. I deserve this emptiness, this loneliness. And only the cleansing of my sins shall fill my void." I stood up and prepared to jump down.

"But it's not fair…" Mia protested. I glanced over my shoulder to her and nodded.

"I know that. But if it was, it wouldn't be a punishment." I bowed my head. "You have to forget your feelings for me Mia. You have to." She started to protest, but I interrupted her. "Don't make this wound larger than it already is, spare yourself that. And spare me too, please. I don't deserve mercy, but I do ask for it. Stop making me hurt you, I beg you to do that, Mia."

I jumped down from the lookout and landed softly on the deck below thanks to my levitation powers. Mia was left alone with her pain and tears. You know, hurting people in a fight is one thing, but hurting the soul of a girl as pure as Mia, that's pure torture.

---

That night I laid on my bed, but I was fully awake, even though it was well past midnight. Everybody else was sleeping already and a haunting silence was my only company. My leather coat, shoulder protectors and Masamune laid on the floor nearby, I hadn't really bothered to put them away correctly. I was lost in thoughts. I felt bad about what I had said that afternoon against that gentle Mercury Adept. My chest hurt. In my mind I saw images of my beloved Selena, the shine of her shy smile, the looks of my beloved Sorceress. A deep sigh escaped my lips and I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Selena… My beloved Selena…" I closed me eyes, hiding the tears. "It's not fair that I make those and your memory suffer because of _my_sin." I clenched my fist. "It seems that all I am capable of is hurting others… I couldn't save you, I couldn't protect you… I…" That sentence never got finished, for a soft knock on the door interrupted my whispering. Curious but cautious, I stood up and opened the door softly. My eyes widened.

"Mia?"

She stood there, trembling and shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face and her cheeks burning red, as if in shame. She barely dared to look at me.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, her tears now falling on the ground. "I'm so sorry… but… but…" She threw herself in my arms, making me stagger backwards slightly. "I tried… I really tried… but I just… I just can't…"

I laid my finger on her lips. "Shh, lower your voice or you'll wake the others." I let her sit down on my bed and closed the door, keeping the sound of her sobbing in my cabin. Then I sat down next to her and took her hand. She gave me a confused look. "It's alright." I whispered. "It's alright. Now tell me what's wrong."

The beautiful Adept buried her face in her hands, crying even more. Hesitatingly I put my arm around her shoulders. She shook her head, as if she found herself incredibly stupid all of the sudden.

"I tried…" She sobbed. "I tried and tried so hard to forget what I felt… But I… I just can't… I can't forget that I love you, Sephiroth!" She shot me an angry and at the same time desperate glare. I quickly looked away, not knowing what to say. "Do you have any… any idea of… of what I feel right now?" She almost shouted it, but she managed to keep her voice low.

I shook my head, didn't dare to look at her. "I guess you hate me now." I finally replied distantly. She gave me a disappointed look.

"No…" She shook her head, her hair flowing like the waves of the ocean. "I still love you."

That came unexpected. "Even… Even after all of this? After all the pain I've brought you?"

"Even after all that." She replied solemnly, avoiding my startled look. Her eyes still betrayed deep sadness. "I realized that I just can't… can't forget my feelings." She hesitatingly took my hand and turned to look at me. "Please Sephiroth." Her voice was trembling more than ever now and I could feel that she was gathering all her courage. "Let me… Let me love you, even if it is for only one night, let me be there for you… please…" She had such a pleading and desperate look in her eyes that it was almost painful to watch. I didn't know people could be that desperate to love somebody, but then I realized that I wasn't any different than her. And that knowledge finally made me quit my resistance. I slowly nodded.

"One night." I whispered. "You have to promise me, only one night."

She smiled softly. "I promise, Sephiroth." Then she hesitatingly leaned closer until our lips met. I pulled her closer and stroked her hair. After we broke our kiss I glanced unsure at her.

"Do you… Do you think Selena would understand?"

Mia smiled assuring to me. "She would, Sephiroth. I'm sure of that. She would be happy for you, I think. Happy that you allowed somebody to fill your void, be it for just one night." I smiled at her before I kissed her again. Our kisses deepened and the deeper they became, the more I could remember that feeling of love. I didn't hesitate or fight my decision. I gave in to my feelings and no longer to my punishment. She gave me a questioning look, but I smiled assuring to her.

"Don't worry, I won't come back on this decision."

Pleased with my answer, Mia slipped her nightdress off and let it fall on the ground carelessly. She only cared about me now and for once I was more than willing to return that feeling. Carefully I took her naked form in my arms, her cheeks turning slightly red as she felt my touch.

"Don't be shy." I whispered lovingly. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you…" She replied shyly, still blushing a bit. I laid her down next to me and caressed her cheek. A few rays of moonlight fell through the small window of my cabin, illuminating her beautiful form and making my silver hair shimmer mysteriously. She crept a bit closer to me, her eyes pleading for me to touch her. I ran over her arm softly with my hand, making her shiver slightly. Then I pressed her against me and through my clothes I could feel the warmth of her body.

"I love you." She whispered, looking straight in my eyes. I gazed back in hers, which burned with passion, desire and love.

"I know" I grinned slightly. "And I love you too, for now."

---

I glanced at the naked mercury adept laying comfortable in my arms. Her eyes were closed and her face carried a pleased smile. She looked as if she was asleep. I never had her seen at peace like this before. My lips formed a soft smile and I stared at the ceiling. It was weird, but I felt at ease. I didn't feel any regret for what I had done. Mia was right, I'm sure Selena would understand. I took peace with that knowledge.

"I should thank you." I whispered to her. "You made me remember how it feels to be whole again… I… I could share my sorrows and pains with you without even having to tell about them."

Mia leaned over me and gave me a soft kiss, before smiling again. She laid her hand on my cheek. Her eyes betrayed happiness, yet I discovered compassion and sadness in them as well.

"I should thank you too, Sephiroth." She whispered back, letting one hand rest on my bare chest. "I feel better now… and happy… And I think… I think I understand you better now." My left hand went through her hair for a swift second. I pulled her close to me again, so I could feel the gentle touch of her warm body as long as possible, for in the morning it would be over and I would devote myself to _her_ memory once again. Only this time, I had the memory of this night to help me carry my burden. Mia rested her head on my shoulder and sighed dreamy.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes…?"

"Selena was a wonderful girl."

"Yes, she was… But so are you Mia, so are you."

---

And that wraps the love-problem with Mia up, me thinks.

Too long has it been since my last update. My deepest apologies, but I was quite busy. To make matters worse, the next two weeks I have examaniations for school, which means a lot of studying, unfortunately. So I decided to post this chapter now instead of over 2 weeks. I hope (like always) to update more often, but I can't promise anything. Still, after the exams for school, I have two months of vacation ahead of me, so that means plenty of time to write (I hope).

Until the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: And then there was Hope

Yes, I know you can't believe your eyes, but believe me, you are indeed looking at a new chapter. I know I always wait way too long between chapters. Writing chapters for this fanfic is hard, however. This work has a personal meaning to it so I like to spend time on it so that every chapter is good in my eyes. I know, that is no excuse. But, regardless of the long wait, here is chapter 13. If I still have readers, which would surprise me, then read and enjoy. I won't quit this, this will get finished someday, it just might take a long while. A very long while. I can honestly say that I doubt this will be finished by the end of 2008, certainly not at the rate chapters are being posted right now. But if you like the story, then please bear with me and enjoy every chapter I manage to get typed down.

**Chapter 13: And then there was Hope**

The next morning Mia kept her word. She got dressed and left me alone to my thoughts after a soft "Thank you". Part of me was happy that she had given up loving me now. It meant she could find somebody that could answer her love for the rest of her life. Part of me was sad. After all, she was a wonderful girl and it pained me that I had to push her away. I got dressed myself and then sank down on my bed again, thinking. The memory of the past night I would keep close to me, but right now I tried to get my mind of it and focus on what lay ahead instead. I wonder where we'd be going. Sail straight to the frozen north? But what about the ice that blocked our path then? Or would the adepts feel the need to go to the continent of Gondowan, were the Magma Rock laid, first? And if they indeed would sail north first, would I be able to get them to visit Magma Rock first? For even if we could get past the ice without the magma ball and cannon, we would not be able to solve the riddles of Mars Lighthouse without the Psynergy Blaze. Sighing I stood up and went outside. When I passed Mia's cabin I noticed that she was inside. Nobody else seemed to be awake yet and I was glad for that. I wanted to be alone for a while. The sun was still below the horizon when I appeared on the deck and the sky was still half dark. The sea was calm. I walked to the front of the ship and stared of into the distance.

"Brother… I do not know what I have to do now… Please give me a clue…" Nobody answered and I bowed my head. "I guess you're right brother, I can't have you answer everything for me."

I heard light footsteps behind me and a well-known voice reached my ears.

"Sephiroth? Is something wrong?"

I glanced over my shoulder to Mia, then tore my gaze of her and to the sea again, shaking my head. She had put on her travelling clothes again, looking as ready for the day as she always did.

"I thought you'd be in your cabin, thinking." I remarked slowly, not looking at her. I could feel her smile burning on my back.

"I was just getting my stuff. I couldn't sleep or think properly anymore after the night that just passed."

"You gave me your word…" I began, but she cut me off.

"Yes, and I'll keep my word." She caught my gaze and I caught hers, noticing it was different. The pleading look, desperately begging for my love, was gone. It was that gaze she had always had before I saved her life on the island back then after the great storm of my brother. I felt a wave of relief washing over me. She would indeed keep her word.

Mia came to stand next to me, gazing to the horizon as well. For a long while none of us spoke. We simply watched the sunrise. Then she looked at me again.

"Now tell me Sephiroth, what's on your mind?"

I bit my lip, thinking about if I should tell her or not. "Mia…" I began slowly. "We're sailing towards Prox now, aren't we?"

The Mercury adept nodded and I sighed. "What's wrong with that, Sephiroth? We should hurry to Mars Lighthouse, like Hamma said."

"What if our path to Prox is blocked by ice? So far to the north…"

"We have Mars Adepts with us." Mia pointed out.

"True but…" I fell silent. How would I explain this? I felt her gaze on me again. She was silently studying me.

"You know something, don't you…?" she finally concluded. I sighed deeply, but then nodded. What else could I do? Lying to her was no option, since she was right. I got an idea. I took her by the arm and softly dragged her inside. I took the chart of Weyard and spread it out on the table. My eyes scanned the Gondowan continent. Finally I found what I was looking for.

"Look." I said. I pointed to a pink dot in the south west of the map. "There lies Airs Rock." My hand went to the north. "That's Gaia Rock." My finger glided over the map towards a third stop. "Aqua Rock… And finally…" I pointed at a red mark on the Gondowan Continent. "There lies Magma Rock."

She looked at me and nodded, urging me to continue speaking.

"The Rocks hold new synergy powers for Adepts that manage to climb them and reach the heart of the Rock…" I fell silent for a little while. "And Magma Rocks holds a form of Psynegy we'll need if we want to solve the riddles of Mars Lighthouse."

She didn't say anything after I had finished talking and that got me worried. I hoped she wouldn't ask just how I knew that…

"I believe you." She finally said. "I don't know how, Sephiroth, but somehow what you say has to be true." The Mercury Adept looked slightly confused. "You seem to know a lot of things about our quest." Smiling mysteriously, she added: "More then you're willing to share."

"Let's just say I had a vision of the future of this quest, shall we?" I smiled. "I can't explain it in any other way, you wouldn't understand or believe it."

"I don't need to." She assured me. "I'm simply glad you told me. This'll save us time. Now we can first head to Magma Rock and then to Mars Lighthouse. If we had reached Mars Lighthouse before we held possession of this new Psynergy, we would have lost valuable time." She glanced at me. "That's what you were thinking, am I right?"

"You know me too well." I grinned.

"I was able to spend a good time with you." She retorted, her cheeks slightly becoming red.

"My only concern is how we're going to convince captain Felix and Isaac to change course." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know Isaac, he'll believe me, but Felix… I'm not too sure about him. I get the feeling he doesn't trust me."

"Don't worry." Mia comfortingly laid her hand on my arm. "I'll talk with them."

"I'm grateful." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back. "It's the least I can do."

Just then, there was some stumbling and the door that led to the cabins swung open. Sheba entered, still looking somewhat tired, but nonetheless she was awake. Then she noticed us.

"Good morning you two." She greeted. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged. "You have a problem with that?"

She took a step back, looking somewhat… fearfully at me. Maybe my words had come out harder than I had intended, I had no idea. The Jupiter Adept quickly shook her head.

"N-No! Not at all. It just surprised me." She glanced at the sea chart, still spread out on the table. "What are you looking at?"

"Just studying the route of our journey a bit." Mia replied softly. She wasn't sure if the others were also awake, but nevertheless she didn't want to awake them by talking too loud should they be sleeping.

"The journey of our group or _your_ journey?" Sheba teased. Mia glanced away, her cheeks slightly red. It was more than I could take.

"I don't know if it is because you're up so early, or maybe you base it on silly ideas" I said sharply. "But regardless you're saying idiotic things. Cut it out, before I get annoyed."

Again the Jupiter Adept looked frightened, intimidated, but I could care less. With an annoyed sigh I went outside, leaving Mia and a confused Sheba. Mia rolled up the sea chart again and laid it back on its place. She shook her head slowly.

"Did I say… something horribly wrong?" Sheba finally dared to ask. The Mercury Adept gave her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry too much about it, Sheba. But it's better to not say such things in his presence." Mia replied friendly.

"But…" Sheba started, but Mia cut her off.

"Regardless of what you think or how it might seem, Sheba." Mia added. "There's nothing between me and Sephiroth. Not anymore at least, if there ever was something." A sigh escaped her lips. "His love life is troubled enough as it is, please don't make light remarks regarding the subject anymore when he can hear it."

Sheba nodded slowly. She didn't really understand it, but she had to admit that her comment could very well have been taken offensive by me. How much did she know about the mysterious fifth companion of Isaac, anyway? She didn't know anything about my history or my life. And, to her own surprise, she yearned to learn these things.

"But I can't ask him…" She said to herself. "Maybe I'll ask Ivan… He and Sephiroth seem pretty good friends." The idea seemed safe enough. "Yes, I'll ask Ivan. It's the safest way."

Smiling to herself, Sheba helped Mia to prepare breakfast. The Mercury Adept saw that the young girl had decided to do something, but she didn't ask what. She felt that it was nothing harmful.

---

I had gone to sit on the lookout again. High above the deck, in solitude, that was when I could think. And I had to think yet again. It never seemed to stop. My surroundings, while they can't help it, they always have to remind me of how horrible my life is, how unforgivable that one mistake is. I leaned back and sighed deeply, for a moment allowing myself to sink into my own guilt and despair. I wasn't angry at Sheba. I was angry at myself. Angry that I had given the impression that I loved somebody else than Selena. It was an unforgivable thing to do.

That girl had given my life meaning, hope, light, everything! And now, only a year after her death, my sin still fresh in my memory, I had given the impression that my heart no longer laid with the white-haired sorceress. It was true that I had set aside my feelings and my punishment for one night, but only so I didn't have to hurt Mia's feelings anymore. For me the past night had reminded me of just how beautiful love is. But I didn't deserve its beauty. How can I deserve it when I allowed that beauty to be smeared with blood?

I bowed my head. The answer was simple: I didn't deserve it. Not until I had corrected my mistake. I am human, and making mistakes is natural for a human. But a mistake is a mistake, and it is unforgivable if somebody looses her life because f your mistake, most of all if that person did so much for you. I realized how pitiful I looked, all drowned in self-pity over and over again, almost every day. I shook my head and sighed deeply. Below, Mia called for breakfast, but I didn't answer. I wanted to be left alone a little longer.

At least Mia's soul had been eased. I had been able to comfort her. She no longer was dying for my love. She had come to understand my punishment. She would no longer suffer because of my mistake. And that was good. She could now move on, find somebody who could always love her, somebody who wasn't going hunched under the weight of his own past. Such a somebody she deserved, and no less. Despite my grieve, I was able to smile. I had prevented myself from making a mistake again. That was a good sign, I realized. A sign that maybe… someday… I might be able to correct that mistake. I glanced up towards the sky, which was getting filled with rays of sunlight. I realized that if I worked hard enough, my Brother would, in one way or another, give me the chance to do that. Just how I could earn that right, I had no idea. But I was confident that he wouldn't leave it entirely to me to figure it out. He would give me some directions, I was certain of it.

My smile widened. A moment ago I had been so lost in my own grieve and self-pity, but now… I felt great. How I could be so sure of it, I had no idea, but my brother would help me to correct my mistake. And that thought… it filled me with hope. It filled me with warmth similar to the warmth I had gotten from Mia's love. I could only smile as I stared at the sky, believing that someday, I might very well be able to hold the purest living being ever born in my arms again. There was a chance, there was hope for me. It would take time, but it could be done, that much I was certain of now.

"Brother, you did nothing and yet…" I bowed my head, grinning softly. "And yet here I am, feeling hopeful again. So… Thank you, Brother."

---

End of chapter 13. I can not promise a date for the new chapter. It might take very long again, if so, then I'm sorry. Two other of my fanfics are almost done (only 2 or 3 more chapters for each of those fanfics) so maybe after those I might have more time for these. I don't promise anything though, so that I won't disappoint my readers. But I know long waits are disappointing as well. In both ways, I'm a disappointing writer. Forgive me. But please believe me when I say that this will get finished, even if it takes long. I always finish my fanfics, this one in particular, for, like I said before, it has a personal meaning to me. So on to chapter 14, whenever that may be.


	14. Chapter 14: Towards the end of the Quest

Now, I'm aware I haven't updated in ages. Bu tI'm sure you've all heared about something called 'writer's block' (or however that's spelled). Now that's what I suffered from. I have more to say about this matter, but I'll leave it for after this chapter. For those still alive, enjoy:

**Chapter 14: Towards the end of the Quest**

The Masamune sliced through the air and severed the head of the Phoenix bird that had been foolish enough to attack me. In an instant, the bird burned away to ashes that were blown away by the wind, beginning their long fall down towards the foot of Magma rock.

"Challenges…" I muttered. "Monsters simply are no challenges." I let out a bored sigh before jumping towards a higher cliff, my levitation powers aiding me greatly. I landed softly on the hot, grey ground and looked down towards the others. Mia was right behind me, climbing up the path I had freed from any monsters for her. As she almost reached the cliff I was standing on, I helped her and pulled her up. She smiled briefly at me, and I smiled back.

"I don't know how you convinced them." I smirked. "But I must admit you did it pretty dang well. Isaac and Felix didn't bother me with questions at all, not even when I was alone."

"Well, even a healer can get a point across, you know." She grinned back. Then her look got a bit more worried. "Are you okay, though, Sephiroth? No problems with monsters or so?"

I let out a warm laugh. "Please, Mia. No offence, but such concern is unnecessary. I'd be surprised if I'd find anything on this big clump of earth that could even land a hit on me."

"Overconfidence comes before the fall of the mighty." Mia said seriously.

"True." I admitted. "But I'm afraid that in this case, it's not overconfidence, but simply the truth. Might change if we go to mars Lighthouse though. Who knows what awaits us there."

"You know." Mia pointed out, at which I laughed again.

"True, again. Well, not really know Mia. I just… have an idea of what to expect. I can't look in the future. I have great powers, but unfortunately that one isn't in my possession."

"Consider yourself lucky for that." The mercury adept replied slowly. "I'm not sure such power could be considered a blessing."

"True, again." I laughed. Then I shrugged. "We might as well keep going. Felix and Jenna are ahead already. How far are the others?"

"Sheba and Ivan are climbing up the cliff we're standing on as we speak." Mia replied, sounding amused at my failing of noticing them. "And Garet, Isaac and Piers aren't far behind together with Kraden."

"He sure does keep up well, for an old bag of bones." I grinned.

We heard a loud "I heard that!" coming from below, which almost cracked me up. As I helped Ivan and Sheba up the cliff, I could feel Mia's gaze in my back. I looked over my shoulder to her.

"Something wrong, Mia?" I asked slowly. She shook her head.

"I just realized… You're being a lot more light-hearted and happy lately. Like something heavy has fallen of your shoulders." Her reply came. I bit my lip thoughtfully.

"It's true that I feel relieved and happier. But, the burdens I carry are the same."

"I feared so." She sighed.

I stood up again and prepared to siege the next part of our climb to the top of Magma Rock.

"Well, we should really continue now, or that old bag of bones will catch up with us and skin me alive." I grabbed the Masamune and prepared to jump, but Ivan's voice stopped me.

"How about letting us get some monsters, Sephiroth? We'd like to grow stronger too, you know." He sounded a tad annoyed.

"Excuse me, oh almighty warrior in training. You should have said so sooner, and then I wouldn't have slaughtered those monsters that were about to knock you off the cliff."

"Stop teasing him already!" Sheba cried out, fake anger in her voice. She grabbed Ivan by his hand and dragged him ahead. "Come on Ivan, let's show grey-hair that we can slay all monsters on our way up long before he even has raised his hand to swing the Masamune!"

Mia and I laughed as we watched the two Jupiter adepts climb up, taking the path both Felix and Jenna took. Ivan had his Swift Sword firmly in his hand, ready to strike any monster that got too close to him. Or Sheba.

"You better keep an eye on them, Sephiroth." Mia said, looking at me from the corners of her eyes. "I know she's strong, but sometimes Sheba's a little too energetic. She could get in trouble, and drag Ivan in it along with her."

I laid my hand assuring on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mia. Those two will do just fine. They get along great and can work together great as well. Honestly, I'd be more worried about those monsters they are about to slay. Before I even raised my Masamune, I might add."

And with that said, we followed the two Jupiter adepts.

---

"It's a dead end." Felix said tonelessly once all of us had caught up with him. He made an annoyed gesture to the high wall behind him, which had seemingly no entrance to the inside of Magma Rock.

"Did you look everywhere?" I asked plainly, knowing full well that he hadn't, for else he would have found the flame-shaped rock on a higher cliff not too far from here.

"We did, and guess what, no entrance. Thanks for making us climb up all this way." He accused. I growled lowly.

"I'd like to know your definition of 'everywhere' then. There's an entrance here and you just looked past it."

"How would you know?" Felix shot back. Finally annoyed, I ignored his question and walked over to Jenna.

"Come with me Jenna, the way to open the entrance shouldn't be too far from here, but I'll need your fire psynergy."

Not bothering to wait for her reply, I grabbed her around the waist and jumped to the top of the wall the others were waiting at. As my levitation powers slowly set me and the fire adept on the ground, my eye caught the sight of an interesting rock. It was shaped like a flame and coloured as such as well.

"That's what I was looking for." I informed the red-haired girl at my side. "Use some fire psynergy on it, that should do the trick."

"I get it…" Jenna replied. "It's the same as those rocks on the other rocks, right?"

"Seems you've got a better memory then your brother. Anyway, let's not make them wait down there too long, shall we?" Was my reply. She nodded and approached the rock, while I looked over the edge of the wall and called to the others below.

"Better take a few steps back." I warned. "A part of the wall is going to explode within a few seconds."

My warning had the desired effect and the adepts below retreated behind some rocks, while Jenna set the rock ablaze with one of her spells. The rock absorbed the energy the girl's psynergy gave it, and sent it down towards the wall. And as I predicted, a part of the wall exploded to reveal the entrance to the insides of Magma Rock.

"Nice work." I complimented the Mars adept. "Shall we return to the others?"

As soon as we were both on the ground below again, I glanced at Felix.

"Everywhere, you said?"

He growled and looked away. Isaac decided to step in.

"Let's not bicker, okay? We've found the entrance, so let's go inside. The sooner we find the core, the sooner we can leave this place. I'm melting here, so let's move on."

And with that, the conflict between me and Felix was settled. At least for me it was.

---

Let me try to describe Magma Rock's inside with a word other than 'hot'. Okay, that's impossible. Or maybe… Yeah, boring, red and… hot again would fit too. So like I said, this place was hot. It didn't bother me thanks to my new body (after all, I could walk through fire without any pain at all. Or at least, that's what I suspected), but it was still annoying and my companions were visibly suffering from the heat.

"This… this is almost as hot as the Lamakan desert." Mia panted, sweat running down her face.

"Make that worse than the Lamakan desert and I'll agree." Ivan sighed, also panting. Because of the heat, the air was heavier than usual and thus we were all breathing faster or having more trouble breathing than usual. Well, except for me again, of course. I wondered briefly if I would ever encounter something that could really overpower me. Maybe, or maybe not… If not, that would be all the better for me, I guessed.

I let Mia lean on my shoulder for support while we walked over the stone paths surrounded by searing hot lava. Ivan and Sheba were right behind us, with Garet and Jenna, who, me not counted, suffered the least of the heat, leading the way and Felix, Isaac, Piers and Kraden forming the tail of our group. The Masamune waited eagerly in my hand for the next monster to be foolish enough to appear in front of it. While my friends suffered from the heat, I considered it up to me to protect them from any possible threat. With my level of power, nothing here stood a chance, which meant our trip could be quick and we could get out of this inferno as fast as possible.

---

After playing with lava-sluice gates, striking down demons and phoenixes with the almighty Masamune and some other average stuff, the entrance to Magma Rock's core laid ahead of us. As the others marched on, I noticed a peculiar shining rock on a small ledge across the lava stream. I narrowed my eyes. I recognized that rock. If cooled, one could fetch a Magma Ball from it. And a Magma Ball was quite the ammunition for a cannon. I tapped Mia's arm. She glanced at me.

"Is something the matter Sephiroth?"

I gave her a assuring smile. "Nothing dangerous, or so I think. But I need your Douse psynergy." I explained. The others had stopped to listen now as well. I smiled innocently at them. "Just want to fetch something that could be useful for our quest." I said quickly. Nobody replied. Mia stared at me a bit, then realized that this was another one of those things I just knew. So she decided to trust me.

"You can go on ahead." She said to the group. "I'll go with Sephiroth and we'll catch up as soon as possible."

After some hesitation and an uncomfortable silence, Isaac nodded. "Okay then… Be careful Mia, and you too, Sephiroth."

I waved my hand a little bit carelessly. "Don't worry about us, we'll be back in an instance."

And when that was said, the group went on ahead, into the core of Magma Rock where the Blaze Psynergy would be learned by our female Mars Adept. I offered a hand to Mia.

"I'm going to take us there with my levitation powers. That is, if you trust me to safely carry you over the lava."

She gave me a sweet smile. "Of course I trust you." She came standing next to me and threw her arms around me. I put one arms around her shoulders firmly, while my other held the defying gravity in my body and we glided through the air, safely over the lava. In fact, I had to watch out not to hit the ceiling. Gently, my feet touched the stone floor of the ledge on which the Magma Ball laid. I released Mia and pointed to the glowing rock.

"Use Douse on that Mia, please."

She gave me a curious look. "Why is this rock so important, if I may ask?"

I grinned at her. "Let's just say it could come in handy for our journey north."

"Oh, another one of those things you mysteriously know, am I correct?" The Mercury Adept teased.

"Precisely." I smiled back. "Now please drown that rock so we can catch up with the others."

Mia didn't waste anymore time talking and cast Douse on the glowing rock. At first the water immediately evaporated by the heat, but eventually the rock began to cool down until finally, it was safe to touch it. Thanking Mia, I approached the rock, its blue, crystal-like surface forming a shell around the still glowing, molten hot core. I raised the Masamune and stroke the rock, cutting of the part containing its magma core. Pleased, I picked up the rock and turned to Mia. She tilted her head to one side, looking from the rock to me.

"I just hope it was worth the effort it took cooling that thing down." She said, slightly uncertain. I gave her an assuring nod.

"Worry not, it was." I sheathed the Masamune, wrapped my arm around Mia and held the Magma Ball in my free hand. "Now let's catch up the others."

---

Like I said, I suffered from a writer's block for this chapter. A lot of things keeping me distracted didn't help much either. The problem with this chapter was that it's still about the GS-TLA storyline, which isn't nearly as exciting for me to write as the storyline for this story after the ending of the TLA plot (yes, this story goes beyong TLA). Eventually I decided to just cut a lot of stuff from this chapter. As you may have noticed during this chapter, I really skipped very quickly through the Magma Rock part. For all those Magma Rock fans under you people, I apologize for skipping your favourite rock.

Next chapter will be the same I'm afraid. It is very possible that the next chapter will star the Doom Dragon battle from TLA, skipping the canon stuff, Mars Lighthouse, Flame Dragons and all that. Heck, I could do as much as skip right to after the TLA part of this story, but that would not be nice and I'm sure a lot of you would be dissapointed or call it lazy on my part.

I really apologize for letting this take so long. Just, I want to get done with the TLA part so badly it screws my writing mood because writing TLA chapters isn't any fun (no offence to GS TLA, I love that game). I apologize also for skipping so much in this chapter and in the next, but please find it in your heart to forgive me, for once the TLA part of this story is doen, it is very possible that you might see 2 or more updates each month! Well, if I have anybody left who cares for this fanfic, that is. Regardless of that, see you until chapter 15.


End file.
